Hurricane
by Klainekisses
Summary: TRADUCTION. Deux ans après le divorce de Kurt et Blaine, Kurt remporte finalement la garde de leur fille. Une semaine plus tard, Blaine tente de se suicider. Il n'a nulle part où aller, alors Kurt accepte de l'aider.
1. L'ombre avant l'aube

**Chapitre 1- L'ombre avant l'aube**

**Résumé Complet : **Deux ans après le divorce compliqué de Kurt et Blaine, Kurt remporte finalement la garde de leur fille après une longue et pénible bataille. Une semaine plus tard, Blaine tente de se suicider. Il n'a personne vers qui se tourner, et Kurt accepte de l'aider, croyant qu'il va réussir à réhabiliter Blaine. L'homme avec qui il est tombé amoureux est toujours là, quelque part. Le processus, cependant, ne sera pas facile pour personne.

**Avertissements: **alcoolisme, mention bref d'abus physique (le seul exemple explicite sera dans un flashback dans le chapitre deux), dépression et dans les chapitres suivants tentative de suicide (mais pas de mort du personnage). Si quelque chose dans ça vous gêne, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas, je ne veux bouleverser personne. Si j'ai raté un avertissement faites le moi savoir je l'ajouterais.

**N/A : **Les deux titres (le «verset » et le chapitre lui-même) sont de Florence + The Machine, car sa musique a été ma plus grande inspiration pour écrire cette fic (J'ai choisi le titre Hurricane parce que la chanson Hurricane Drunk me rappelle le Blaine de cette fic.) Étant donné que pour le moment cette fic n'a pas de fin je vais mettre à jour lorsque j'en ai envie et quand j'en ai envie. Je veux essayer de faire de chaque pièce de cette fic une chose autonome, mais nous verrons comment ça se passe. Peut-être que cette fic n'intéressa personne mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas de l'écrire. Apparemment je ne peux pas écrire autre chose que de l'horrible Angst. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire à propos de moi.

**N/T : **Hey Salut tout le monde ! Je me lance dans la traduction de cette merveilleuse fic qui s'intitule Hurricane(Ouragan). Son auteur A Phrase That Cuts These Lips à gentiment dit oui pour que je traduise sa fiction. Je dois vous avouer que je suis toute excité à l'idée de traduire cette fic (qui est vraiment, vraiment très belle.)

J'étais sensé la poster hier, mais suite à la mort tragique de Cory je n'ai pas eu la force de la traduire donc je l'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Un énorme merci à Rikurt36 qui m'a encouragé à envoyer un message à cette auteure et m'a aidé à prendre confiance ne moi. Donc Coline : merci. Merci aussi à ma très chère Aurore(Klaine-Forever21Eternity) qui m'a relu et a été d'un grand soutien pour la traduction.

Donc la fic original est Hurricane de A Phrase That Cuts These Lips. Allez la lire dans sa version originale si vous parlez anglais. Elle est vraiment géniale.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien. Même pas les mots…

Emma as KlaineKisses

0

Kurt n'était jamais vraiment entré à l'intérieur du minuscule appartement de Blaine depuis ... eh bien, depuis que Blaine y avait emménagé. Garés à l'extérieur, oui, plusieurs fois, mais toujours pour le rencontrer dans le stationnement, pas pour aller dans son appartement. Il ne s'agissait pas tant d'une épave comme il se l'était imaginé, sauf que la table basse était encore couverte de vieilles bouteilles de bière, il pouvait voir que la petite cuisine a besoin d'un bon jour de nettoyage, et il y avait une ambiance sur place qui lui donne envie de vomir. Il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas à revenir, du moins si tout se passait comme prévu.

Il prit un moment pour respirer avant d'entourer ses doigts autour de la poignée de la porte qui était déjà entre ouverte.

« Hey. » Dis Kurt tranquillement.

Blaine releva la tête pour le regarder d'où il était, assis sur le sol aidant Amelia à mettre quelque un de ses jouets préférés dans son petit sac préféré. Au son de la voix de son père, Amelia bondit en criant: "Salut Daddy!" Elle courut pour lui sauter dans les bras. Kurt s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras la serrant fort, ses yeux se fermant au fur et à mesure de son étreinte. Blaine les regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce en silence, et lorsque Kurt le fixa, il soutint son regard pendant un moment avant de détourner la tête.

"Amelia pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans ta chambre pour prendre tes affaires et vérifier que tu n'as rien oublié ma chérie?" Dis Kurt la délaissant de son étreinte. Elle acquiesça et courra vers sa chambre, ses petits pieds de fillette de 5 ans tapant contre le sol. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent en même temps. Kurt ne pouvait pas dire si Blaine était ivre aujourd'hui, mais au moins il semblait conscient de lui-même.

" Comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-il seulement pour briser le silence. Blaine haussa les épaules en frappant ses pieds sur le sol. " Je m'occupe." Dit-il tranquillement sans jamais regarder Kurt. Mais c'était ça le problème, il ne s'occupait pas. La version de Blaine pour s'occuper était boire jusqu'à être à moitié mort. Cela brisa le cœur de Kurt de le voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et cela le faisait sentir impuissant.

"Ses trucs sont emballés et prêt à partir" dit Blaine.

"Merci"

"Je-Je pensait que je pouvais garder quelques trucs? Quelque jouet si jamais il lui arrivait de venir me voir..."

"Bien sûr que tu le peux." Répondit Kurt. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment encore mis en place le système des "visites", mais cela devait être traité rapidement. Une nouvelle bataille juridique dont il voulait absolument éviter. Il assuma que Blaine rendrait visite à leur fille chez Kurt plutôt que de l'emmener dans son appartement, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Blaine puisse prouver que sa maison était sécuritaire pour les enfants -soit peu probable. Ce n'était pas que Kurt ne voulait pas que Blaine voie leur fille, il le voulait, mais seulement lorsqu'il serrait sûr que Blaine ne pourra pas la blesser. On ne pouvait pas nier que le bouclé était instable. Il faisait peur à Kurt la plus grande partie du temps et blesser Amelia était quelque chose qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir besoin d'y penser.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que Kurt allait avoir la garde complète de leur fille, ils en étaient sûrs tous les deux, même si Blaine s'était dévoué corps et âme pour l'avoir. Avec Kurt elle allait avoir un environnement sain qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir avec Blaine.

«J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant" dit Blaine.

Kurt ne pouvait pas dire si son ton était triste ou en colère. Peut-être les deux. Kurt avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être content. Il avait Amelia à temps plein, ça devrait le rendre fou de joie! Il avait gagné, et Kurt adorait gagner. Alors pourquoi avait-il mal à l'idée de l'emmener chez lui et de les séparer complètement?

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Kurt.

"Pourquoi pas? Tu as tout ce que tu voulais maintenant, non? "

"Peut-être parce que je sais ce que ça fait de se faire enlever son enfant." Il était plus cassant qu'il aurait voulu être, mais le ton sarcastique que Blaine employait le faisait sortit de ses gonds. Blaine croisa les bras sur son torse à la défensive. Lorsqu'il commença à argumenter, Kurt le coupa dans son élan.

"Juste, soit fâché contre toi Blaine, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, d'accord?" Il sembla encore vouloir argumenter, mais tout d'un coup, Blaine sembla se dégonfler, tout feu disparut de ses yeux, mort au monde encore une fois. Kurt aurait presque préféré voir Blaine se battre, au moins ça aurait voulu dire qu'il tenait à elle.

"Tant qu'elle est heureuse,» marmonna-t-il "C'est tout ce qui compte, non?"

« Oui » dit Kurt doucement. Il fut un temps où il aurait enveloppé Blaine dans ses bras et l'aurait enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis très longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Le chagrin n'aurait pas dû s'être arrêté depuis longtemps ?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » Demanda Kurt.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller? »

Non Blaine n'avait pas l'air de bien aller. Il avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux et son teint était encore plus pâle que Kurt n'avait jamais vu. C'était pathétique, mais c'était surtout très triste. Kurt mit ses mains dans ses poches et soupira.

« Blaine… » Il ne savait plus quoi dire à partir de là.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Amelia réapparut un énorme sac de sport dans les mains.

« Et voilà Daddy. » Dit-elle en laissant le sac tomber au pied de son père?

« Mais regarde comment tu es forte! » Kurt s'agenouilla et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui la fit pouffer. « Merci beaucoup ma chérie. »

« Est-ce qu'on doit partir maintenant Daddy? »

Kurt se retourna pour regarder Blaine. Il était seulement en train de regarder Amelia avec tellement de nostalgie dans le regard que la poitrine de Kurt se serra, car il savait ce que Blaine allait faire après qu'il soit parti. Il allait boire, boire, boire et boire. Et Blaine n'était plus un soul heureux. Il était juste encore plus triste lorsqu'il était soul et ça le rendait encore plus inconscient de lui-même et Kurt détestait ça.

Plus que tout Kurt espérait pouvoir aider, mais il ne savait plus comment maintenant. Il ne savait même plus comment parler à Blaine après tant de temps de séparation. Pas que Blaine ne le laisse faire en même temps. C'était comme si celui-ci ne voulait pas aller mieux. Il ne se souciait juste plus assez de lui pour essayer de recoller les morceaux.

«Oui,» dit Kurt tranquillement. "Il est temps de rentrer à la maison maintenant. Dis au revoir à Papa, d'accord?"

Elle se retourna, ses boucles sombres bondissant tandis qu'elle enroulait ses petits bras autour des épaules larges de son père. Il la serra dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, espérant que s'il la tenait assez serrée elle ne partirait pas. La gorge de Kurt se resserra en les regardant. Il souhaitait que les choses soient différentes. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait à toujours se sentir comme le méchant dans l'histoire peu importe ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu vas être gentille avec Daddy, d'accord ? » Dis Blaine en chuchotant dans son oreille. « Promis ? »

« Promis. » Chuchota-t-elle en retour. 99% du temps elle ne tenait pas ses promesses, mais dès que c'était important, elle devenait la petite créature la plus sérieuse Kurt n'avait jamais rencontré.

«Bonne fille. Je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime aussi, Papa." Elle embrassa le bout de son nez, ce qui fit sourire Blaine pour la première fois depuis que Kurt était arrivé. Il prit son petit sac à dos, le ferma, l'aida à le mettre sur son dos et ramassa le gros sac de sport. Il ne restait plus que partir, mais Kurt avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire.

Kurt tendit la main vers le bouclé, et Blaine sursauta un peu quand Kurt toucha son épaule. "Prends soin de toi, Blaine." Dit-il.

Blaine ria, durement et amèrement, et regarda au loin. "Uh-huh." Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

«Je le pense vraiment."

"Bien sûr, Kurt."

Kurt devait résister à la tentation, ou peut-être à l'instinct, de l'enlacé. Mais maintenant ils ne faisaient plus ça. Les bras forts de Blaine et sa chaleur lui manquaient. Ça lui manquait d'avoir quelqu'un qui le tenait et à tenir, d'être aimé et chéri par cette personne, et aimer et chérir en retour.

Il s'ennuie de son mari plus que tout au monde. Mais ce n'est pas le même homme qui se tient devant lui maintenant.

Il tendit sa main libre vers Amelia et lui serra doucement ses petits doigts fins.

"Bye, Blaine." Dit-il, ça ne suffisait pas, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment.

Blaine hocha la tête, et ne répondit même pas au regard que Kurt lui fit. Il ne le regarda pas non plus lorsque celui-ci quitta l'appartement.

Amelia parla durant tout le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la voiture, elle parla pendant tout le moment où Kurt l'attacha à son siège enfant et aussi quand il sortit la voiture du stationnement. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait toujours pour briser le silence pesant, mais lorsque Kurt regarda dans le rétroviseur il vit sur son visage une profonde concentration.

« Est-ce que je vais voir Papa demain ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Kurt agrippa le volant plus fort.

« Non Amelia. Papa et moi t'en avons déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Tu vas rester avec Daddy maintenant. »

Pour être honnête, une part de lui ne voulait pas avoir gagné la bataille de la garde d'Amelia. Amelia avait été si confuse, pas seulement pour le divorce, mais elle avait eu tellement de questions que ni Kurt ni Blaine ne pouvaient y répondre. Une partie de lui aurait été d'accord de laisser Amelia avec Blaine pour qu'elle puisse passer plus de temps avec son père. Bien sûr, il la voulait avec lui, mais il détestait avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir l'un d'eux, ou pourquoi son papa était si triste et en colère tout le temps, ou pourquoi ils ne sont plus mariés. Pourquoi sont-ils plus amoureux? Elle ne savait toujours pas toute l'histoire et il ne lui avait jamais expliqué qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que leur histoire se finisse.

"Oh." Amelia fronça les sourcils, ses traits marqués par le questionnement comme si elle était en train de résoudre une énigme.

«Je pourrais voir Papa quand alors ?"

Kurt avala difficilement «Bientôt, ma chérie." C'est quelque chose que Kurt ne refusera jamais. Il n'éloignera jamais Blaine de sa fille. « Je te le promets. »

« D'accord ! » Elle ne posa plus de question par la suite, elle chanta simplement des chansons qui n'avaient aucun sens tout en se dandinant sur son siège et en donnant des coups de pieds dans le dos du siège de son père. Kurt n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire d'arrêter.

0

Amelia regarda son assiette comme si elle était personnellement offensé par ce qu'elle voyait, et puis elle regarda Kurt les sourcils levés. Elle lui ressemblait tellement à ce moment, bon dieu. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre depuis l'instant où ils avaient franchi la porte, offensée, par chaque petit geste que Kurt avait essayé de faire.

Elle n'aimait pas les jeux qu'il lui avait offerts, ou même les dessins animés qu'il lui avait proposé de regarder ou les collations qu'elle avait elle-même demandées. Kurt essayait d'être patient. Il savait à quel point elle était insupportable quand sa routine était brisée, sachant que cette journée-là avait été particulièrement déroutante pour elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il espérait avoir à remédier avant d'avoir sa garde complète.

Mais c'était tellement dur quand elle refusait de coopérer. Elle était comme Blaine dans ce sens; déterminé à rester dans une humeur, pour le meilleur ou pire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

"Papa coupe toujours la croûte de mes sammiches." Elle trébucha sur le mot, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Mon erreur." Il prit un couteau et coupa soigneusement les croûtes de son sandwich, puis mit le beurre d'arachide et la confiture sur le pain. Amelia fronça les sourcils.

"Et maintenant?" Kurt gémit.

Elle n'avait même pas pris une bouchée. Après avoir refusé toutes les propositions pour le dîner, elle avait exigé de beurre d'arachide et de la confiture et quand il lui en avait enfin donné elle n'avait même pas mangé ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau.

"Papa le coupe en carré.

Kurt se frotta les tempes avec le bout de ses doigts.

«Ma chérie, je ne peux pas. C'est déjà coupé en triangles."

"Ce n'est pas juste!" Sa voix devient plus aiguë entre chaque mot.

«Je suis désolé, Amelia. Je ne savais pas. Tu ne peux pas manger ton sandwich de cette façon aujourd'hui, et la prochaine fois je me souviendrai de le couper en carré, juste de la façon dont tu l'aimes ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et donna un coup de pied à la table ce qui faillit renverser son verre de lait.

« Non ! Tu ne fais rien de bon! Papa fait tout mieux ! »

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas Papa!" Il ne voulait pas crier et il voulait reprendre sa phrase dès l'instant où elle franchit ses lèvres. Il regarda sa fille. Un air de choc était peint sur son visage et de grosses larmes commençaient à se former sur le coin de ses yeux.

« Oh chérie je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier. »

«Je veux mon papa», dit-elle, sa voix s'élevant à un gémissement. «Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je déteste ta maison. Je veux rentrer chez moi!" Sa voix se brisa et d'énormes larmes coulèrent sur son petit visage déformé par la peine. Il savait qu'elle avait 5 ans et que c'était normal d'avoir des crises comme celle-ci, surtout avec ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Mais est-ce que c'était trop demandé qu'un jour, on arrête de lui briser le cœur ?

La boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge était en train de remonter et il essayait de la faire redescendre. C'était juste un sandwich putain, juste un petit excès de colère, mais Dieu, il devait être le pire père du monde s'il était comparé à Blaine. Tous les jours où il voyait Blaine, le mettait dans un état pas possible émotionnellement même si ça ne devait pas. Il prit Amelia sur ses genoux, la fit rebondir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était plus jeune et même si elle le détestait en ce moment elle prit son chandail dans ses petites mains et cacha son visage dedans. Elle pleura dans son chandail jusqu'à l'épuisement.

«Je sais bébé. Je sais que tu le veux. » " Il chuchota, et appuya sa joue sur le haut de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Un jour, pense-t-il. Un jour, tout va être plus facile.

Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour-là.


	2. Le Démon en moi

Chapitre 2- Le démon en moi

**Avertissement: Ceci est la partie avec la violence conjugale. Si quelque chose dans ça vous dérange, vous pouvez très bien sauter cette partie et attendre le chapitre 3. Ensuite l'incident sera seulement mentionné dans les prochains chapitres. Voici en quelque sorte la cause du divorce de Kurt et Blaine.**

**Alors, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce qu'il est très court, mais je ne vais pas poster tous les chapitres un après l'autre.^^ faut pas rêver. ^^**

**En plus, je pars dimanche pendant deux semaines donc je vais poster le deux aujourd'hui et le 3 samedi probablement.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos Follows et vos reviews vous êtes géniaux! J'ai traduit vos review pour l'auteur. Elle vous remercie :)**

**J'ai corrigé mes fautes du précédent chapitre si jamais...**

**Réponse review guest:**

**Cecile78: Je sais... je sais c'est horrible, mais bon... Tu vas en voir un peu plus dans ce chapitre, :) mais la raison de l'alcoolisme de Blaine n'est toujours pas mentionnée... Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)**

**Emma :)  
**

* * *

_Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui avait commencé la dispute. Après un moment, ça les importait peu- une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à ce crier dessus ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Kurt était certain que la plupart des choses qu'ils se criaient n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet de la dispute. Ça devenait une liste. Une liste où ils disaient tous ce qu'ils détestaient à propos de l'autre. Une liste qui ne devrait pas être aussi longue._

_Ils ont l'impression qu'ils se disputent toujours maintenant. Ils se battent généralement lorsque Blaine boit. Blaine est en colère lorsqu'il ne boit pas et triste lorsqu'il boit. Peu importe ce qu'il y a, c'est toujours mauvais. Kurt ne sait pas quand tout ça a commencé ou comment s'arrêter._

_Et ça ne s'arrêta pas. Ils sont tous les deux face à face et cris, et Kurt veut arrêter, mais n'y arrive pas. Il a des larmes qui coulent le long de son visage et ses mots sont plus des sanglots incompréhensibles qu'autre chose. Il doit arrêter. Il doit être la bonne personne et partir pour que les deux se calment et qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Il le sait tout ça, mais il continue de crier. Finalement, il explosa._  
_"Juste parce que tu es trop un putain de lâche pour faire face à tes propres erreurs! Juste parce que tu as trop peur de passer une putain de journée sans boire!-"_

_La force de la gifle fit un écho dans la pièce soudainement silencieuse. Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer tandis qu'il portait sa main à sa joue cuisante. Quand il regarda Blaine, toute la colère était partie laissant place à un visage blanc, cadavérique. Maintenant, Blaine regardait Kurt avec un sentiment d'horreur à la place de la colère._

_"Kurt," chuchota-t-il. Sa voix tremblait, petite et silencieuse comme s'il avait peur que s'il parlait trop fort quelque chose allait se briser, mais ce n'était pas grave. Quelque chose était déjà brisé, et probablement depuis longtemps. Blaine n'était pas abusif, et c'était plus probable qu'improbable que ceci soit juste une erreur d'une fois. Mais ajouter à ça la colère et la douleur, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase._  
_"Kurt, je-"_

_"Dégage." Dis Kurt. Ça lui faisait pratiquement peur le fait que Kurt soit calme, coupant méthodiquement les liens qu'il avait liés avec l'homme qui partageait toute sa vie depuis ses 17 ans._  
_"Je suis désolé." Blaine s'approcha pour le réconforter, mais Kurt tressaillit et recula aussitôt pratiquement en train de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Jamais il n'avait eu peur de Blaine pendant ses longues années de vie commune. Jamais jusqu'à présent._

_"Dégage!" Blaine recula, serrant ses bras autour de son corps, maintenant il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il savait à quel point il avait tout fait foirer. Et Kurt ne s'en souciait plus désormais. Il ne trouvait plus la force de s'en soucier._  
_"J'ai dit dégage de ma maison." Sa maison. Plus celle de Blaine. Plus maintenant. La voix de Kurt était froide. Il pouvait toujours sentir la sensation de la main de Blaine sur sa joue._

_Blaine recula jusqu'à la porte, pleurant ouvertement, ses épaules se secouant avec de gros sanglots refoulés._  
_"Je suis désolé", répéta-t-il, et le cœur de Kurt se brisa encore et encore._  
_"Je suis désolé Kurt, dieu, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé..."_

_"Pas autant que je le suis." Il claqua la porte. Il pouvait entendre Blaine pleurer à l'extérieur pendant une longue période de temps après, des pleurs profonds et déchirants._

_Kurt s'affaissa sur le sol, toute froideur précédente disparue et remplacée par un simple épuisement. Il laissa des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues._

_Après avoir entendu les sons des sanglots de Blaine commencer à disparaitre, Kurt entendit Blaine marcher, le son de ses pas faiblissant à chaque seconde._  
_Finalement, la poitrine de Kurt arrêta de se soulever, il essuya son visage, respira profondément et se leva pour aller voir s'ils n'avaient pas réveillé leur petite fille de 3 ans, Amelia. Il ne répondit pas aux 5 messages que Blaine lui laissa sur sa boîte vocale durant la nuit, pas tant qu'il sentait encore l'empreinte de la main de Blaine sur sa joue, même si ça avait arrêté de faire mal, des heures après. Blaine allait revenir, éventuellement, et ils allaient essayer de parler, en tête-à-tête, et ensuite ils allaient mollement suggérer d'avoir un peu d'aide. Peut-être qu'ils allaient embaucher un de ses conseillers conjugaux que Kurt avait toujours détesté. Mais Kurt savait que c'était trop tard pour tout arranger._

_C'était terminé._


	3. Condamné si je le fais

Chapitre 3: Condamné si je le fais

**N/T: Hey Chapitre 3! Je le poste aujourd'hui tout simplement parce que je pars dimanche pour deux semaines... Donc pas de chapitre pendant ce temps là! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews l'auteur vous en remercie :) Merci encore pour vos follows et vos favoris. Ça m'encourage à continuer. **

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus dur... J'en dit pas trop mais. Mention de suicide.( Comme si on ne s'en doutait pas en même temps...). **

**Réponse review guest:**

**Cecile78: Merci pour ta review :) Personnellement si mon mari me frapperais, je ne le pardonnerais pas. Je suis un peu du côté de Kurt pour ça.**

**Voilà je vous laisse à ce chapitre. **

**Disclamer(le truc qui sert à rien): Je ne possède rien même pas les mots et bla bla bla.**

* * *

Le téléphone réveilla Kurt à 8 heures 30. Il grogna et cacha son visage dans son oreiller, mais la sonnerie continua, aiguë et incessante. Il mettait toujours une chanson en particulier pour ses contacts personnels de façon à savoir qui l'appelait. Seulement cette fois-ci c'était la sonnerie par défaut du téléphone qui sonnait, donc il ne savait pas qui était ce connard qui pensait que c'était une bonne idée de l'appeler à cette heure-ci, ce qui était encore pire que si ça avait été quelqu'un qu'il connaissait- au moins, il avait l'habitude de recevoir des coups de téléphone de Rachel qui l'appelait à des heures indues pour toute sorte d'injustice. Il avait planifié de pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures avant de laisser Amelia à la garderie et cette personne anonyme lui ruinait son plan.

Ignorant le son infructueux du téléphone, son cerveau à moitié endormi eu quand même la gentillesse de le prévenir que ce son pourrait réveiller Amelia, qui venait juste d'avoir sa seule nuit complète depuis qu'il l'avait emmené ici, une semaine avant. Il chercha aveuglément le téléphone déposé sur sa table de nuit, et tâtonna avant d'enfin le trouver et de répondre à l'appel.

"Oui 'llo?" Il se redressa et bailla, sa voix était empâtée par le sommeil.

"Est-ce que je parle bien à Monsieur Hummel-Anderson?" Dis une voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

"Juste Hummel," corrigea-t-il automatiquement, en roulant des épaules vers l'arrière pour travailler l'engourdissement du sommeil. Il avait besoin d'un bon massage, il n'en avait pas reçu un depuis tellement longtemps- en fait pas depuis que c'était Blaine qui lui en donnait. Juste à cette pensée son cœur se serra.

"Hum. Excusez-moi. Qui êtes-vous?"

La femme se racla la gorge.

"Je vous appelle de l'Hôpital General de la ville de New York. Votre nom était le premier sur la liste des gens à appeler donc..." Elle s'arrêta. Kurt paniqua immédiatement à l'évocation de l'hôpital, son esprit se tournant immédiatement à son père- mais même si Burt était à l'hôpital, il ne serait pas dans celui de New York, évidemment.

"C'est à propos de quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Qui est à l'hôpital?"

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, monsieur."

La respiration de Kurt se coupa, le choc fut comme un seau d'eau glacé sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La fille prit ça comme un signal pour continuer de parler.

"Je comprends que vous et Monsieur Hummel-Anderson n'êtes plus mariés, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de parler avec ses parents, donc sa fille est sa famille la plus proche. Et ça me rapporte à vous.

Kurt se pinça l'arête du nez. S'il n'était pas réveillé avant, il l'était carrément maintenant.

"Est-ce que Blaine va bien?" Demanda-t-il. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Il a essayé de se suicider la nuit dernière."

Il eut un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, noyant tous autres sons. Il ne se souvenait plus comment respirer normalement, ses mains s'agrippaient et se désagrippaient continuellement à la couette à côté de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il voudrait croire qu'il était en train de rêver, mais son subconscient devrait être vachement malade pour en arriver à ça.

"...M. Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt secoua la tête et essaya de se souvenir comment parler. "Je-oui, je suis là. Je suis désolé- il a essayé d-de se tuer?" La voix de Kurt sortit étrangler, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de le cacher. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui le conduirait à ça? Il avait assumé que Blaine avait été empoisonné avec de l'alcool ou quelque chose comme ça, il était surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais- un suicide?"

" J'en ai bien peur, monsieur. Ils viennent de le stabiliser, mais il devrait s'en sortir."

Il pouvait enfin recommencer à respirer, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait actuellement arrêté.

"Merci dieu," chuchota-t-il, fermant ses yeux. La fille continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

"Une fois qu'il pourra sortir de l'hôpital, il devra rester avec une famille pour un certain temps, pour être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité et qu'il n'essayera pas de recommencer à nouveau. Comme nous ne pouvons pas rentrer en contact avec sa famille immédiate, et que nous n'avons personne d'autre sur la liste des personnes à appeler en cas de problème, j'ai bien peur que vous et votre fille soyez la seule famille proche qu'il a en ce moment."

"Je..." Kurt s'arrêta, l'esprit en fusion. C'était trop de choses à encaisser aussi tôt le matin, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il était réellement en état de choc.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée," dit-il avec soin, une fois qu'il avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

"On vient juste passer à travers un horrible divorce, et..." lorsqu'il l'eut dit, il se demanda pourquoi il avait essayé automatiquement de revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'assurer que Blaine allait bien, évidemment qu'il le voulait plus que tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble que ça voulait dire qu'il ne se souciait plus de Blaine. Mais de là à ce Blaine vive chez lui?

"Je comprends monsieur, mais soit il reste avec vous ou soit il se rend à une clinique de réadaptation. Il aura un thérapeute là-bas, bien sûr, et ils peuvent l'aider à contrôler son alcoolisme. "

"Non, non, il ne peut pas faire ça," dit Kurt en sortant de son lit pour ouvrir son placard et sortir un pantalon propre.

"Il avait déjà essayé la cure de désintoxication, il y a quelques années. Ça a rendu les choses pires. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il retourne là-bas."

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur Hummel-Anderson, mais si vous ne le prenez pas, la cure est la seule autre option."

Kurt respira profondément, essayant de chasser les images de Blaine dans un lit d'hôpital ou

Blaine avec les poignets fendus ou avec un pistolet sur sa propre tête.

Malheureusement, la seule façon de chasser ces pensées malvenues serait d'aller le voir à l'hôpital, même s'il avait déjà annulé l'offre. Mais en même temps, où mettrait-il Blaine s'il venait à rester ici, et comment tout ça marcherait? Ça rendrait Amelia heureuse, certainement, et c'était vrai que la cure de désintoxication était mauvaise pour Blaine. Il devra prendre des congés à son travail pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et- Dieu pourquoi est-ce qu'il considérait cette idée? Ils avaient divorcé- il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça puisse marcher. Ils allaient se déchirer la gorge jour après jour à force de se crier dessus.

"De toute façon," continua la fille, "nous aurons besoin que vous veniez pour venir vérifier si tout va bien. C'est seulement notre politique."

"Je-oui, bien sûr. Je serais là aussitôt que je le peux." Dit-il, et il raccrocha. C'était seulement une fois qu'il laissa tomber son téléphone de sa main qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de trembler. Il ferma les yeux et respira, régulièrement et lentement, pour essayer de se calmer. Rien de tout cela sonnait vrai, le fait que Blaine aurait pu mourir - dieu, qu'il voulait mourir - n'était pas entièrement enregistré dans son cerveau. Ce ne sera toujours pas le cas avant qu'il ne l'ait vu à l'hôpital. Il laissa Amelia à la garderie et- appela Rachel pour qu'elle la prenne en fin de journée et qu'elle jette un œil sur elle parce qu'il devait faire "quelque chose". Elle lui devait. Il devait voir si Blaine allait bien et s'il était vivant de ses propres yeux. Il allait trouver comment l'aider.

Il pouvait à peine démarrer la voiture tellement ses mains tremblaient encore.

Kurt sera toujours dégouté par l'odeur des hôpitaux. Il s'en souviendrait toujours, il associait toujours l'odeur propre et stérile des hôpitaux à la mort. C'était la troisième fois qu'une personne qu'il aimait(ou avait aimé, ce corrigea-t-il. Lorsqu'il se demanda s'il aimait encore Blaine, il ressentit encore l'impact fantôme de la main de Blaine sur sa joue et il ne pouvait plus y penser une seconde de plus) avait été dans un hôpital et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. La marche qu'il prit jusqu'à la chambre de Blaine -une fois qu'il eut répondu à une multitude de questions que lui avait posées une infirmière à propos de ce qu'il savait sur Blaine- avait été comme un cauchemar qui prenait vit.

Lorsqu'il trouva la chambre de Blaine, la porte était déjà ouverte, mais il cogna quand même, alertant l'infirmière qui se mit à s'agiter dans la pièce. Elle fit le tour du lit simple et du docteur, qui d'ailleurs avait une voix très douce et apaisante. Les deux lui bloquaient la vue de Blaine jusqu'à ce que le docteur ne se tourne au son de son poing contre la porte.

"B-Bonjour," dis Kurt, terrifié pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. "Je... Je suis ici pour voir Blaine?"

"Bien sûr." Le docteur ne le laissa pas entrer immédiatement, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était plus grand que Kurt et un peu intimidant.

"Vous êtes M. Hummel-Anderson, je présume?"

"Juste Hummel." Dis Kurt, plus par instinct. "Est-ce qu'il..."

"Il va bien aller." Kurt se sentit se détendre, respirant déjà mieux. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. C'est important pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, même s'il doit quand même aller en clinique de réadaptation."

Kurt acquiesça, essayant de voir derrière l'épaule du docteur même s'il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il verrait serait la porte. "J'aimerais le voir."

"Je vais vous laisser un moment seul." Le docteur ouvrit la porte, se poussant enfin pour laisser Kurt rentrer. "Appelle l'infirmière si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Blaine."

"D'accord." La voix de Blaine était petite et dure. Même après que le docteur soit parti, Kurt resta à l'encadrement de la porte. Il évita des yeux l'infirmière qui terminait de changer un bandage sur le bras de Blaine. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il frissonnait juste à l'idée. Blaine ne le regarda pas jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière soit partie et Kurt s'approcha du lit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire. Est-ce qu'il devait s'asseoir sur la chaise en plastique dur qui était à côté du lit de Blaine ou est-ce qu'il devait rester planté là maladroitement? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire qui ne sonnerait pas condescendant ou antipathique? Comment pourrait-il sonner sympathique? En fin de compte, il resta planté là, se tordant les mains, et Blaine le regarda en silence pendant tout ce temps. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, avec des cercles noir dessous et la chemise d'hôpital vert menthe qu'ils lui avaient enfilée le rendait encore plus petit et plus malade qu'il ne l'était. Kurt se dit qu'il aurait dû voir que quelque chose clochait, au moins il aurait dû aider Blaine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, même s'il ne l'avait pas accepté. Le recul était un salop. Il se sentait tellement, tellement stupide maintenant.

"Je suis content que tu aille... Bien," dit-il finalement, sonnant trop fort dans la chambre silencieuse. Blaine n'était pas bien et il le savait. Les paupières de ce dernier clignotèrent, et on aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kurt.

"Pourquoi?" dit Blaine croassant. La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Blaine n'avait pas l'air d'attendre une réponse. Il rompit le contact visuel avec Kurt, tournant sa tête pour regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il voulait voler à travers.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé d'être ici."

"Bien sûr que si. Je suis la seule personne qu'ils ont réussi à joindre, et je ne- je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul." Il s'assit finalement sur la chaise. "Crois-le ou non, je me soucie encore de toi."

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il prit un coin de son bandage en jouant avec en regardant son bras.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler- vraiment je comprends-"

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Quoi?"

Blaine ferma les yeux, et s'attira dans un souffle qui semblait vraiment douloureux. "Tu ne comprends pas."

"Alors, aide-moi à comprendre, Blaine. Je juste- je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

"Ouais bien, sans vouloir t'offenser je ne vais pas en parler avec toi." Ricana amèrement Blaine. "On ne se parle plus, tu te rappelles? On ne parle plus de rien maintenant. Pardonne-moi si je ne vais pas commencer maintenant à le faire."

C'était encore plus blessant que ce ne devrait l'être parce que Kurt savait qu'il avait raison. "Est-ce que c'est à propos de moi?" Demanda Kurt doucement. " Ou- dieu, à cause d'Amelia?"

"Est-ce que tu peux juste partir? Je suis fatigué et je ne veux pas de visiteurs qui sont ici seulement parce qu'ils se sentent obligés." Blaine se tourna dos à lui, son visage caché de la vue du châtain. Kurt resta dans sa chaise, gigotant et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était même pas ici parce qu'il se sentait "obligé". En quelque sorte il l'était, mais pas la façon dont Blaine l'imaginait.

Il était la seule personne qu'ils avaient pu contacter. Personne ne viendra voir si Blaine allait bien. Personne ne viendra le voir quand il quittera l'hôpital. Il était littéralement la seule personne que Blaine avait en ce moment, lui et Amelia. Que Blaine aime ça ou pas. Peu importe comment Kurt s'était senti seul dans le passé ou même récemment, il avait toujours eu quelqu'un, sa fille. Blaine ne l'avait jamais démontré, mais Kurt savait à quel point il était blessé par ça.

La même infirmière que Kurt avait vue à son arrivée retourna dans la chambre avec une montagne de brochures dans ses mains. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière lorsqu'elle passa et se sentit de suite malade.

"Je sais que c'est probablement la dernière chose que tu veux penser sur le moment, chéri." Dis l'infirmière gentiment, il lut son badge ou c'était écrit Clara. Elle lui rappelait un peu Carole.

"Mais tu dois commencer à penser à ou est-ce que tu vas aller lorsque tu vas devoir partir. M. Hummel a refusé que tu restes avec lui donc..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil au châtain, et Kurt baissa la tête vers le sol, le visage rougit d'une honte inexplicable.

"Voilà quelques brochures qui te montrent quelques cliniques de réadaptations locales qui pourront t'aider." Blaine les regarda sans vraiment les regarder. Comme s'il n'était plus là. Il ne sortit pas un mot. L'expression vide qu'il abordait faisait peur à Kurt. Ça lui rappelait la façon dont Blaine avait été après être sorti de sa cure de désintoxication pour la première fois, et comment la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été boire jusqu'à être littéralement évanoui sur le sol. Peut-être que Kurt pouvait l'aider, peut-être pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Blaine les laisser eux, des parfait étrangers, l'aider lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant même d'avoir pris sa décision. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Dit-il en prenant les brochures de ses mains. Clara leva un sourcil, et Blaine le fixa. Il est fou, il doit bien être fou pour se laisser faire ça- mais être fou est bien mieux que de rester avec ce sentiment de reproche qu'il aurait eu s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

"J'ai changé d'avis. Blaine va rester avec moi."

Clara sourit. "Bien. Dans mon expérience les patients guérissent toujours mieux lorsqu'ils sont avec les personnes qu'ils aiment. " Kurt ne manqua pas la façon dont Blaine réagit. "Il doit avoir quelque papier à remplir, mais il devrait être bien pour partir avant cette après-midi au plus tard."

"Okay." Kurt prit de grandes respirations. Il devra aller faire des courses, s'il doit maintenant nourrir trois personnes, et Blaine aura besoin de choses pour lui et -putain, il réalisa que ça allait être tellement compliqué.

Combien de temps ça allait leur prendre avant de se crier dessus encore? Il leur donnait une semaine, possiblement moins, mais ça allait aller. Tant qu'il pouvait s'assurer que Blaine allait bien.

"Hum... Blaine? Est-ce que je... Devrait prendre quelque truc à toi? Chez toi?" Dit-il incertain.

Blaine hésita comme s'il voulait argumenter, mais il sembla se résigner, se couchant contre son oreiller en soupirant. "Juste quelque vêtement et... quelque merde." Murmura-t-il. "Peu importe."

"Okay." Kurt se leva. "Alors, je vais... Je vais aller les chercher. Et après je vais revenir pour te prendre... Et on ira à la maison."

Il espérait que Blaine arrêterait de le regarder de la façon qu'il le faisait, avec cette expression complètement indéchiffrable. Sa tête était tellement comme du ciment qu'il ne savait même plus qui était Blaine. Il était une fois où ils étaient capables de se lire comme dans un livre ouvert, mais maintenant... Maintenant Blaine était fermé, encore plus une énigme que le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient vus, et il ne sait pas comment tout ça est arrivé.

"Ouais. La maison." Répéta Blaine. Kurt avala difficilement et essaya de se forcer à sourire, dans quoi exactement est-ce qu'il se lançait...


	4. Tombé En Disgrâce

**Hey! Je suis revenue de mes deux semaines de vacances et me voici avec le chapitre 4 d'Hurricane! Un peu moins triste que les autres, mais très intéressant. Du moins moi je trouve qu'il est intéressant ^^.**

**Un gros merci à Rikurt36 (ma FoxPowaa adorée) pour m'avoir aidé avec quelques tournures de phrases. Foxy tu es la meilleure! Un gros merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent ma traduction en follow ou favoris. Votre lecture est très apprécié.  
**

**0**

**Réponses reviews guest :**

**Cam : Je suis d'accord avec toi dans un sens. Blaine n'a pas « battu » Kurt sauvagement. Ce n'était qu'une gifle, mais une gifle n'est pas rien. Je ne permettrais pas à mon mari de me gifler. Je trouve la réaction de Kurt compréhensive. Merci pour ta review **

0

Le corps entier de Kurt était raide durant tout le trajet en auto, tous ses membres étaient rigides et un peu trop saccadés. Sur le siège passager, Blaine, maintenant habillé dans certains vêtements que Kurt lui avait apportés, regardait à travers la vitre, son visage collé contre la fenêtre regardant devant lui, ses bras serrés autour de lui-même. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que Kurt était revenu à l'hôpital pour le prendre. Il était revenu le chercher après être parti vers l'appartement de Blaine pour prendre ses affaires chez lui ( ses taches de sangs était encore présentes dans l'évier de la salle de bain, Kurt avait passé de bonnes minutes figé devant cette image), ensuite il était parti à la quincaillerie pour aller acheter deux cadenas( un pour le tiroir des couteaux de cuisine et un autre pour le placard à médicament: il se disait que Blaine pourrait essayer de se noyer dans la baignoire aussi, mais au moins il venait de retirer deux options à la liste.) Il aurait aimé emmener Blaine vers une discussion, mais par où commencer? Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Si tu veux juste me ramener chez moi, vas-y." Ils étaient restés tellement longtemps silencieux que la voix de Blaine fit sursauter Kurt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine qui n'avait même pas bougé, ni regardé.

"Ils ont dit que tu as besoin de rester avec quelqu'un." Argumenta Kurt.

"Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir."

"Alors quoi, tu vas donc essayer de te refaire ça encore une fois?" Blaine ne broncha pas, il leva seulement à moitié les épaules en guise de réponse.

" Non, tu viens à la maison avec moi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie vraiment cette idée, mais ce n'ai pas pour toujours, d'accord? Juste le temps que je sache que tu es en sécurité."

Blaine se redressa, regardant enfin Kurt pour la première fois. "C'est juste que..." Il fit une pause et secoua la tête. "Peu importe."

"Tu peux me parler. C'est bon."

Blaine secoua sa tête une nouvelle fois. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de minute en minute. Après un certain temps, Blaine essaya encore.

"Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ferais ça quand je sais que tu ne me veux pas ici." Laissa-t-il échapper dans une respiration haletante.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "Je... Je veux juste faire la bonne chose," dit-il calmement." Si... Si tu as mal et qu'il y est une chance que je puisse l'empêcher, mais que je ne fais rien, je ne me pardonnerais jamais."

"J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas autant un putain de noble." Murmura Blaine.

Kurt réussit en quelque sorte à sourire.

"Ouais et bien. On est deux." Il était tellement distrait par la conversation qu'il faillit ne pas tourner dans la rue de son appartement, mais il tourna au bon moment.

"Au moins, cet arrangement mettra Amelia heureuse." Murmura Kurt plus pour lui-même que pour Blaine.

"Comment? Comment va-t-elle?" Blaine semblait presque effrayé de savoir.

Les mains de Kurt se resserrèrent sur le volant, et il pensa à la semaine qu'il avait eue après avoir eu enfin la garde complète de sa fille. Du pur gâchis cette semaine. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ou mangé et tout ce qu'il avait dit s'était transformé en un argument, il ne savait pas si c'était normal pour son âge, mais c'était comme si elle passait de 5 à 15 ans d'un coup et ça le rendait fou.

"Elle n'est pas... Heureuse. Avec moi. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander de retourner à la maison." Il avala. "Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal."

"Elle est vraiment sensible."

"Parle-moi de ça." Kurt secoua sa tête." Ce n'est pas comme si je te prenais ici comme sa gardienne ou peu importe, mais- en fait, peut-être que tu serais capable de la calmer. Et peut-être que l'avoir autour de toi va t'aider, toi aussi. On ne sait jamais. " Il se retourna pour essayer de sourire à Blaine, mais il était déjà recroquevillé sur lui-même, refusant de regarder Kurt. Kurt soupira fortement. C'était clair qu'il n'allait pas aller n' importe où parler des problèmes de Blaine. Ouais, ça n'allait pas être catastrophique non plus, n'est-ce pas?

Il se gara derrière la voiture de Rachel, soufflant de soulagement au signe que Amelia était bien rentrée saine et sauve- s'était la première fois cette semaine qu'il n'avait pas été là pour venir la chercher. Kurt prit les sacs de courses qu'il avait achetés durant le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Blaine tandis que Blaine attrapait ces propres sacs de la voiture et suivit Kurt jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Rachel était assise les jambes croisées sur le sol en face d'Amelia, qui copiait exactement la même position. Il y avait une variété de jouets autour d'elles (une de ses poupées Barbie est sur le dos d'un camion de montres), mais elles ne jouaient pas avec. À la place, elles chantaient ensemble une interprétation forte et bruyante de Mary Had A Little Lamb, complété avec la signature de Rachel, qui allait à coup sûr rendre les voisins fous. Kurt mit les courses dans la cuisine et les regarda, un petit sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir Blaine, il le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, pas sûr s'il avait la permission de rentrer. Il fixait les deux filles aussi et c'était la première fois de la journée qu'il avait une quelconque expression sur le visage, un mélange étrange entre la tendresse et la peur.

La chanson toucha à sa fin et Rachel parla," Parfaite Miss Amelia. Vous êtes déjà une grande vedette de Broadway."

"Juste comme toi," dis Amelia en la regardant avec de gros yeux.

"Juste comme moi." La main de Rachel s'approcha d'Amelia pour la chatouiller et l'enfant rigola et cria. Kurt ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse dans les dernières semaines. Si chanter avec elle était la clé de son bonheur, alors il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y a pas pensé plus tôt. Il se fit une note mentale de lui chanter plus de berceuses avant d'aller se coucher.

"Comment vont mes deux filles préférées?" Dis Kurt, en ayant leur attention. Rachel sourit tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à Kurt, et Amelia dit, "Bonjour Daddy! Tante Rachel m'apprend à chanter!"

"Je parie qu'elle le fait bien." Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras dans un câlin. Elle le sera fort autour de son cou. Un moment après, il entendit un léger halètement.

"Papa!" Elle sauta hors des bras de Kurt pour venir s'accrocher aux jambes de Blaine. "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Kurt les regarda. Les yeux de Blaine étaient clos, et il jouait gentiment avec les boucles d'Amelia tandis qu'il murmurait d'une voix brisée, "Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon cœur."

"Est-ce que tu vis avec moi maintenant?"

"Je... Ouais je suppose que oui." Amelia glapit et le serra plus fort, et Kurt se sentit triste pour une raison qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir. Blaine leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Rachel. "...Hey, Rachel."

"Blaine." Dis Rachel, raide tout en regardant Blaine en état de choc. Elle tourna le regard vers Kurt un sourcil levé.

"Hey Amelia," dis Kurt, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Rachel." Pourquoi ne montres-tu pas à Papa la chambre des invités? Aide-le à vider ses valises ou autre."

Elle attrapa sa main et le tira jusqu'au bout du couloir, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, et une fois que Kurt entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer derrière eux, il s'effondra sur le canapé. Il était vraiment plus exténué qu'il devait l'être. Rachel se mise debout et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, plissant les yeux.

" Quoi?" Cracha-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement?" Elle pointa de sa tête la chambre des invités." Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il vivait avec toi?"

Rachel et Blaine avait été de bons amis jusqu'à la séparation, mais d'après ce que Kurt savait, ils avaient brisé leur contact après ça, pas que Kurt est insisté pour. La plupart de leurs amis communs avait pris la partie de Kurt, se rendit compte le châtain avec culpabilité. Kurt haussa les épaules. "Juste pour un petit moment, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il... Qu'il aille mieux," dit-il. Même si les bandages autour des bras de Blaine mettaient au clair ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n'était pas ça tâche de parler de qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Blaine, pas lorsque Blaine n'était pas prêt à parler avec les autres. "Je ne pense pas qu'il sera ici pour longtemps."

"Kurt, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée?" Ses yeux révélaient son inquiétude, et même s'il appréciait le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, l'inquiétude était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

"Je juste... Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé."

"Je ne l'aurais pas laissé rentrer dans ma maison si j'avais pu penser qu'il me battrait, n'est-ce pas?" Il essaya de sonner drôle même s'il savait que la situation en était loin. Les choses devinrent aimèrent.

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il allait le faire avant." Pointa Rachel. Kurt se moqua et se leva, prenant les jouets variés d'Amelia qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol et les mis dans la boîte à jouet (Blaine l'avait peint pour elle, des années auparavant, pour que ça ressemble à un château.) Elle alternait entre êtres un chevalier et une demoiselle en détresse en fonction de son humeur.

"Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, même si je sais combien il peut être facile de retomber dans une relation dysfonctionnelle -"

"Oh mon dieu, tu n'as pas vu Jesse St. James au lycée, tu peux difficilement comparer.-" il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il argumente avec elle, elle allait juste s tout exagérer, enfin plus que d'habitude. "Ce n'est rien de tout ça. Je ne fais que l'aider. Pas d'intentions non raisonnables.

"Kurt peux-tu seulement me regarder?" Demanda Rachel. Il le fit, mettant les derniers jouets dans la boîte en premier. Elle avait vraiment l'aire inquiète, mais il n'était pas celui que Rachel devait regarder avec inquiétude. Blaine l'était. "J'ai toujours admiré à quel point tu es altruiste. C'est une qualité que je n'ai jamais eue. Mais des fois tu dois penser à ce qui est mieux pour toi."

"Ce n'est pas à propos de moi! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour tout le monde de me croire que je veux juste aider le gars à s'en sortir?"

"Parce que tu sais qu'il va rendre ta vie misérable, juste comme avant. Tu ne lui dois rien, Kurt."

"Putain, Rachel-" il se coupa, couvrit sa bouche avec sa main tandis que, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce long jour émotionnel, des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, c'était tellement stupide, mais tout s'accumulait sur ses épaules et c'était juste trop. Il essuya ses larmes avant qu'elle ne puisse entièrement se former. "Il n'a nulle part où aller. Nulle part. Je suis littéralement la seule chose qu'il a en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, putain, mais j'essaye, okay? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant; je ne peux juste pas, et - je ne sais pas, un petit peu de soutient ne peux pas faire de mal."

Il sentit la main de Rachel sur son épaule, le serrant gentiment et elle lissa le tissu qu'elle avait froissé. Kurt résista à l'envie de renifler contre son amie. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit," dit-elle calmement.

"Je sais."

"Vraiment, si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi, aussi. Je sais comment tu peux être des fois, quand tu es occupé à prendre soin des autres.

Il essaya de son mieux pour se forcer à sourire. Rachel avait été avec lui pour la plupart des évènements importants de sa vie; elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il y avait une fois que cet honneur aurait été à Blaine, mais plus maintenant. "Je suis juste trop bien pour mon propre bien, je suppose," murmura-t-il.

Rachel lui sourit tristement, et s'approcha pour embrasser Kurt sur la joue avant de se lever. "Je devrais partir. Je suis sûr que m'avoir ici ne va pas l'aider à se sentir apprécié. Tu m'appelles demain?"

"Évidemment. Merci pour ton aide aujourd'hui." Il la serra dans ses bras, et une fois qu'elle fut sortie il prit un moment, juste pour s'asseoir dans le silence et ne pas penser à quelque chose en particulier et respirer.

Blaine et Amelia n'avaient toujours pas émergé de la chambre d'ami, donc il alla voir ce qu'il faisait, il s'accota à l'encolure de la porte du corridor. Il les regarda. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, les bagages de Blaine toujours pas ouvert devant eux sur le sol, et Amelia parlait, contente de parler de ce qu'il se passait à l'école ces jours-ci. Blaine acquiesçait et faisait des commentaires des fois, mais il l'écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il la regardait toujours de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois le jour de sa naissance, comme si elle était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

"Est-ce que tout se passe bien ici?" Demanda Kurt. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de laisser Blaine dormir seul, mais il y avait difficilement une autre solution.

"Ouais," dit Blaine calmement. "Ouais on est... Bien." Sa voix vacilla sur le dernier mot et Amelia leva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Même elle pouvait dire qu'il était loin d'aller bien.

Dieu, mais ça faisait si mal de se sentir si fermé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas non plus le mec le plus enthousiasme à laisser Blaine rentrer chez lui - déjà il ne le voulait pas - mais c'était comme si le mur entre eux était quelque chose de tangible qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'abattre. "J'allais commencer à préparer le diner... Est-ce que vous avez faim tous les deux?" Amelia acquiesça avec enthousiasme, mais Blaine haussa seulement les épaules. "Bien, si tu n'as pas faim je mettrais les restes dans le frigo pour toi. Juste au cas où."

Blaine acquiesça, fixant Kurt, les yeux mouillés. "Merci, Kurt," dit-il calmement. Kurt se demanda si le merci de Blaine n'était pas uniquement pour le diner, mais également pour tout ce que le châtain avait fait pour lui. Mais Kurt chassa vite ces idées. Il se força à sourire, tendant sa main vers Amelia en agitant ses doigts lui faisant signe de le suivre.

" Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas à préparer le diner, Amelia? On va laisser un peu de temps à Papa pour s'installer."

Elle acquiesça et sauta sur ses jambes, prenant la main de Kurt et le suivi jusqu'à la fin du corridor. C'est une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine que Amelia parla, sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle demanda," Daddy? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Papa?"

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'elle allait avoir certaines questions, elle était plutôt une enfant prévisible, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt d'y répondre. Il n'était préparé pour rien de tout ça. Il posa un genou sur le sol en inox pour regarder dans ses grands yeux noisette écarquillés. "Papa est très malade en ce moment," dit-il avec précaution. Aucune chance qu'il lui expliquerait ce qu'était le suicide à une jeune fille de 5 ans. "Donc il a besoin de rester ici pendant un moment pour qu'on prenne soin de lui.

"Est-ce que Papa a besoin de médicament?"

"Non, chérie." Kurt sourit. " Ce n'est pas ce genre de maladie. C'est comme..." Il hésita, essayant de trouver les bons mots. "C'est comme si Papa était malade dans son cœur. Ça le rend triste. Il se peut qu'il soit triste. Beaucoup. Mais je veux que tu te rappelles que ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça. "Quand est-ce qu'il sera mieux?"

"On ne sait pas."

"Est-ce que je peux aider?"

Kurt avala difficilement. "Tu peux être très gentille avec ton Papa. Tu peux essayer de ton mieux pour le rendre heureux. Des fois il a besoin d'avoir de l'espace et d'être seul, et tu dois lui laisser ça. En ce moment, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire."

"Okay."

Il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'elle avait compris, mais il savait que sa fille connaissait plus de choses qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Kurt l'entoura de ses bras dans un câlin, ses yeux se fermant, se battant contre ses larmes, et il avait l'impression que c'était la millième fois aujourd'hui qu'il combattait ce sentiment. "Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Amelia Elizabeth." Chuchota Kurt.

Pour la première fois de la semaine, elle n'essaya pas de partir de ses bras. Elle l'enlaça en retour, semblant comprendre le besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait. "Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, Daddy."

Kurt renifla et la laissa partir. "Bon à propos de ce repas."

0

Blaine n'émergea pas de la chambre d'invité, pas même pour le repas ou lorsque Amelia fut mise au lit. Kurt avait à moitié peur, lorsqu'il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre pour voir si Blaine allait bien, il avait peur de trouver son corps mort sur son lit. À la place, il trouva Blaine endormi, encore tout habillé sur ses draps non défait, ses bagages toujours pas touchés comme s'il restait à un motel et qu'il planifiait de ne pas rester longtemps.

Kurt hésita pendant un moment avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de mettre une couverture sur les épaules de Blaine. Il gémit un petit peu, grogna quelque chose, mais ne se réveilla pas, il se colla seulement un peu plus contre le lit comme si c'était un cocon. Pendant un moment Kurt eu une envie bizarre de replacer les cheveux de Blaine et de se pencher pour lui presser un baiser contre son front, de la façon dont il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire après une dispute (et il y avait eu oh tellement de disputes) et qu'il avait laissé Blaine dormir sur le canapé pour la nuit. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'aller se coucher après une dispute, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule chose; dire à Blaine qu'il l'aimait même s'il n'était pas capable de le formuler avec des mots.

Il ne pouvait plus maintenant, évidement il n'en serait plus jamais capable probablement - il devrait être capable de passer par-dessus maintenant, mais non, ça faisait encore mal. Il quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il le put et traversa le corridor jusqu'à sa propre chambre, il se coucha sur son lit et resta éveiller pendant des heures, espérant que ce cauchemar d'un jour ce finisse enfin.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la présence de Blaine dans son appartement comme quelque chose de physique, comme une attache entre eux, une attache qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment rompue.

0

**Review :3**

**À mercredi prochain**


	5. Aucun Mur Ne Peut Me Garder Protégé

**Hey chapitre posté mercredi comme promis :) J'espère que vous aimerez. Plus sombre toutefois que le dernier.**

**Bisous.**

**Emma**

**Pas de review guest au dernier chapitre. N'hésitez pas! J'aime les reviews :o**

* * *

Lorsqu'il lut sur son alarme 2:00 du matin, Kurt accepta le fait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, ou même pas du tout. Il n'était pas surpris- il n'avait pas bien dormis depuis des années maintenant, et l'insomnie persistante d'Amelia ne l'aidait pas. Il y avait des cercles noirs en dessous de ses yeux et même s'il mettrait une énorme couche de cache cerne, elle paraitrait encore. Il ferma ses yeux, espérant pouvoir se rendormir, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il s'assit donc, soupirant fortement, heureux qu'il ait à travailler depuis la maison pour la prochaine semaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler dans son bureau de toute façon, et il était certain qu'il aurait une crise cardiaque s'il laissait Blaine seul.

Il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la cuisine en baillant- il s'arrêta à l'image de Blaine avec sa tête dans le réfrigérateur, probablement en train de chercher ces fameux restants de la vieille. Il se redressa lorsqu'il sentit que Kurt était derrière lui. Il avait réagi comme Amelia lorsque celle-ci se faisait prendre en train de voler des bonbons.

"J'pouvais pas dormir," dit Blaine après un moment où ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

"Moi non plus." Blaine pinça ses lèvres formant une ligne droite, ses yeux regardant derrière Kurt comme s'il cherchait une route pour s'échapper. Ils ne parlèrent pas ou bougèrent pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kurt réalise à quel point c'était absurde, le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans sa propre cuisine.

"Café?" Dis Kurt, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

"Tu n'es pas censé avoir de la bière?" Il n'avait pas gardé d'alcool dans sa maison depuis le divorce. Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Ce n'était pas sensé l'être." Il haussa les épaules. "D'accord pour le café."

Kurt alluma un des feux du four, remplissant la petite cuisine d'une lueur jaune, et plaça les filtreurs et le café hors des placards pendant que Blaine se prenait un siège sur un des tabourets du comptoir. C'était quelque chose de familier, une des choses qu'ils avaient faites des centaines de fois dans leur vieille cuisine. Kurt avait déménagé dans un plus petit et confortable appartement, après la séparation - trop de mauvais souvenirs- et ça aurait été trop chers pour juste lui, ces jours-là, il ne voyait pratiquement pas Amelia.

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda Kurt, regardant derrière son épaule. Les épaules de Blaine étaient raidies de toute leur longueur.

"Vraiment?"

"Um. Oui." Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Comme de la merde, pour être honnête."

"...Okay." Kurt se retourna précipitamment vers la machine à café, comme si la fixer allait faire bouillir l'eau plus vite. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi comment ça allait être revivre avec Blaine. Est-ce qu'il allait toujours être sur la défensive? Parce que Kurt n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait supporter ça. "Pardonne-moi de m'en inquiéter."

Blaine ne répondit pas, et Kurt les laissa retomber dans un lourd silence tandis qu'ils regardaient leurs tasses de café qui se remplissaient (il ne demandait même plus comment Blaine prenait son café, la réponse était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il glissa le mug de Blaine jusqu'à lui, et Blaine enroula ses doigts autour, mais ne but pas encore. Kurt ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux des poignets de Blaine, encore entouré de bandages blancs. Combien de coupures étaient cachées sous ce truc? Il se demandait bien. La pensée de Blaine prenant une lame de rasoir pour couper sa propre peau, fit frissonner Kurt, il détourna le regard et prit une gorgée de son café toujours trop chaud.

Blaine brisa finalement le silence, à la surprise de Kurt. Il leva les yeux de sa tasse, dont il n'avait cessé de fixer pendant les dernières minutes comme si elle allait répondre aux mystères de la vie. "Combien de temps suis-je obligé de rester ici?"

Il l'avait dit comme si Kurt l'emprisonnait. De son point de vue, ça pouvait ressembler à ça. "Jusqu'à ce que tu sois mieux, j'imagine."

"Je ne suis pas malade." La mâchoire de Blaine se crispa. "Tu ne peux pas juste - juste me gaver de vitamines et me faire boire un litre de thé aux herbes et espérer que ça marche."

"Je peux essayer." Ironisa Kurt. Blaine souffla. "Jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus en danger, si tu préfères."

"Si je te promets de ne jamais le refaire encore?"

"Merde Blaine, est-ce que ma compagnie est si horrible?" Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Être cassant avec Blaine n'allait rien aider. "Regarde, je comprends. Vraiment. Tu es blessé, et tu as parfaitement le droit de te sentir comme ça-"

Blaine tapa contre le comptoir de la cuisine ce qui résonna dans la pièce, mais il s'arrêta et serra ses poings à la place. "Peux-tu juste arrêter de - de putain. D'essayer de comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens et -"

"On va juste être coincé plus longtemps ensemble si tu te fermes à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler!" C'était juste parce que Kurt se retenait qu'il ne criait pas. "Arrête d'être toujours sur ta putain de défensive."

"Arrête d'agir comme si tu me connaissais."

"Je te connais"

Blaine secoua la tête et se retourna. Kurt n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était la lumière qui faisait briller ses yeux ou si c'était autre chose.

"Non tu ne me connais pas."

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais n'eut pas le temps de penser à une réponse avant qu'il n'entende une petite voix derrière lui murmurer, "Daddy?"

Il se retourna. Amelia était debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Dans ses bras était posé son doudou favori, une girafe en peluche. Elle porta sa main à ses yeux pour les frotter, se réveillant un peu plus. Kurt prit une longue respiration pour se calmer. "Chérie, tu devrais dormir. Tu as de l'école dans la matinée.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, s'accrochant à ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Kurt porta une main absente à ses cheveux bouclés pour jouer avec. "Je peux pas dormir." Dit-elle.

Kurt soupira. C'était la même chose pratiquement toutes les nuits - on ne se demande pas pourquoi ils étaient toujours de mauvaise humeur tous les deux. "Tu dois essayer."

"J'peux pas." Elle laissa Kurt jouer avec ces cheveux pour un moment avant de partir voir Blaine à la place, il la prit immédiatement sur ces genoux - elle était un peu trop vieille pour ça, mais elle était aussi plutôt petite pour son âge.

Kurt regarda Blaine et souffla, désespéré. "J'ai tout essayé; elle ne peut juste pas dormir toute la nuit." Il n'ajouta pas que cela n'était jamais arrivé lorsqu'il habitait encore avec Blaine - ils le savaient tous les deux. Il pensa qu' après qu'elle soit habituée à cette routine les choses auraient changé, mais non. Kurt voulait crier à cause de cette injustice. Elle était plus heureuse avec des parents dysfonctionnels qu'avec un parent stable. Les choses auraient dû changer après l'avoir ramené, et probablement qu'elles avaient changé, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était pour le mieux ou pour le pire.

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, ma poupée?" Demanda Blaine gentiment, son comportement changeait sans cesse d'une minute à l'autre. Kurt ne pouvait pas dire s'il mettait un masque pour elle ou si elle avait un effet relaxant sur lui. "Mauvais rêve?"

Elle souffla. "J'sais pas. Des fois."

Blaine embrassa le haut de sa tête. "Allez hop lève-toi, je connais très bien la chose." Elle se leva, retournant vers Kurt maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de cuisse où s'asseoir. Kurt regarda Blaine en silence, il réchauffait un de ses biberons (seulement utilisé lorsqu'elle prenait une boisson au lit avec elle) de lait et ajouta un peu de miel (et Kurt ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Du lait chaud? Vraiment? Ça lui donnait envie de taquiner Blaine. Mais ça faisait tellement mal parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ça.) Elle prit le biberon, marmonnant, "Merci, Papa," tandis qu'elle buvait.

"Retournons au lit, okay?" Blaine prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, et elle se retourna pour dire "Bonne nuit Daddy".

Kurt resta dans la cuisine même lorsque Blaine était dans la chambre d'Amelia, il fixa sa tasse sans prendre une gorgée. Blaine connaissait leur fille tellement bien, mieux que Kurt désormais. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé, et pourquoi ça le rendait si agressif? Lui parmi tout le monde, aurait dû savoir que du lait chaud allait l'aider. Il soupira et s'accota au comptoir, il se sentait misérable pour toutes les stupides raisons. Si seulement du lait chaud était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Blaine revint un petit moment après, marchant sur la pointe des pieds calmement sur le tapis. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches de jeans, jean qu'il n'a toujours pas changé, et ses épaules sont toujours un peu voutées.

"Ça a marché, elle s'est endormie tout de suite." Dit-il, regardant ses pieds. "Je ne savais pas que ça allait marcher, mais... J'ai été chanceux."

"Merci," dis Kurt, et il le pensait vraiment.

Blaine mordit sa lèvre et acquiesçât. "Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû être agressif." Murmura-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas important."

"Je deviens- une bête noire, j'imagine, lorsque les gens... Agissent comme s'ils comprennent alors qu'ils ne peuvent juste pas."

Kurt se recula contre le comptoir." "Est-ce que tu sais que je voulais mourir avant de te rencontrer?" Blaine releva finalement sa tête, les yeux écarquillés. Kurt prit sa comme un signe pour continuer. "C'était quand l'intimidation à l'école était à son plus pire. Je pense que je savais à quel point j'étais mal lorsque j'ai commencé à penser à ça comme - comme une solution à tout, comme, « si les choses vont plus mal qu'elles le sont déjà, je peux juste me tuer ». Et personne ne l'avait remarqué, ou s'ils l'avaient, personne ne s'en souciait." La bouche de Blaine s'ouvrit un peu, clignant des yeux tandis qu'il absorbait l'information. Kurt prit une grande respiration - ce fut un long, long moment depuis qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ça. "Le jour juste avant qu'on se rencontre, je me rappelle y avoir pensé durant toute la journée, comment je l'aurais fait et où. J'allais prendre les médicaments de mon père et juste... M'endormir."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?" Demanda Blaine. Il semblait pratiquement effrayé de le savoir.

"Toi." Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, juste un peu, au regard de surprise de Blaine. "Tu m'as rattrapé, et tu as pris ma main, et... tu étais quelque chose de nouveau. Ensuite tu as commencé à me texter et... J'ai décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps." Il souffla. "Je devais attendre pour le prochain texto. Et ensuite, même après l'histoire avec Dave, et tout - J'avais au moins ses textos et toi à qui je pouvais me tourner."

Blaine sortit un soufflement et Kurt n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. "Je... Je n'ai jamais su."

"Je n'en ai parlé à personne." En quelque sorte, c'était un poids en moins sur ses épaules, même si ça faisait longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas repensé au suicide depuis - une des dernières choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à Blaine venait de sortir. Ça semblait trop personnel pour le partager le moment même, et plus tard, trop gros de dire à son copain de lycée qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Après, il ne s'en était pas trop soucié - juste une lutte qu'il avait surmontée, et il était okay de le garder pour lui-même. Pour Kurt c'était une phase, un résultat de son environnement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça pour tout le monde. "Donc non, je ne comprends pas ta situation personnelle - personne ne peut sauf toi - mais je peux comprendre, Blaine."

"J'ai dit désolé."

"Et j'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave." Il soupira fortement. "On va juste - si on veut passer au travers de tout ça on ne peut pas se fermer à chaque petite chose. On doit être capable de se tolérer tous les deux, ou au moins la compagnie de l'autre."

"C'est difficile... De contrôler, des fois. Je deviens tellement fâché et je lâche tout et..." Il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, une pose de défense familière. "Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire."

"Absolument pas." Blaine est un adulte, et il peut prendre ses propres décisions, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que Kurt laisse de l'alcool rentrer dans cette maison. "Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que tu fais quand tu vas chez toi, mais tant que tu es ici, pas de boisson."

"Ce - Ce n'est pas - mais -"

"Tu réalises que tu as un problème n'est-ce pas? La cure ne t'a pas aidé donc... Je vais le faire. Pas de boisson."

Blaine se frotta les yeux. "Je ne peux juste pas arrêter d'un coup."

"Et bien c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire"

"Tu es un putain de nul."

Kurt ferma les yeux, s'accotant contre le comptoir, ses mains autour de sa tasse étaient dangereusement serrées. Et lui qui pensait pour un moment qu'ils commençaient à venir à une certaine compréhension. "C'est correct," dit-il, et même à ses propres oreilles il sonnait exaspéré. "Si être le vilain dans l'histoire t'aide à être mieux, alors je suppose que je dois être le vilain." D'un côté, il rit à la petite partie de lui qui s'imaginait que Blaine allait être reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Ça allait être une bataille, une bataille qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être équipé pour.

"Je vais au lit," murmura Blaine, mettant sa tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle avec plus de force que nécessaire et il partit. C'était juste comme s'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils se battaient sans cesse, mais qu'ils refusaient de s'en parler plus tard - ça lui donnait le même sentiment horrible dans son cœur, de toute façon. Kurt sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais il ne se donna pas le droit de pleurer. Il devait apprendre à avoir un cœur plus dur quand ces genres de choses arrivaient.

Kurt resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil fasse sa première petite apparition à travers la fenêtre, commençant par illuminer la pièce d'un scintillement orange. Il devait emmener Amelia à l'école dans pas longtemps, et si Blaine ne restait pas dans son lit toute la journée, il aurait à s'arranger avec lui aussi - mais pour le moment, il se laissa avoir un petit moment de paix avant de rentrer en guerre.

* * *

**À mercredi prochain :)**


	6. Appelle Moi Tout Ce Que Tu Veux

**Voilà le chapitre 6 de Hurricane avec un jour de retard. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu quelque jours vraiment difficiles. Je remercie de tout mon cœur les gens que je considère maintenant comme m'a deuxième famille qui m'ont consolé et aidé à surmonter tout ça. Alors les voici ma famille de cœur: un énorme merci à Rikurt36(ma FoxPowaa à moi :3 ou Coline pour d'autre ^^ ) A Vanessa(ma KlainelovesForever), mon Owenou(Oweny ou Owenou tout calinou ^^) et le petit nouveau, que je n'oublie pas, mon Owaii qui est juste un mec en or. Merci à vous tous. Et un gros merci pour vos review, elles sont transmises à l'auteur.**

**Réponse reviews Guest :**

5287DC : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ mon message semblait désespéré pour vrai? :o Hum… Ton message est plutôt très touchant, mais… la fic n'est pas de moi ^^ Je ne fais que la traduire. Donc pas de panne d'aspirations prévu! Juste une panne de traduction ^^. Merci encore pour ta review.

0

"Merci beaucoup d'être venue," dis Kurt, un peu à bout de souffle lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et se plaça sur le côté. Ça avait été un tourbillon de ménage à peine quelques minutes avant, nettoyant la catastrophe qu'il avait commise en tentant de faire manger Amelia avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'école (toujours une bataille qu'il perdait), et il était encore plus gêné de répondre dans ses vêtements de travail à domicile. Au moins, il avait eu la chance de faire ses cheveux.

"Oh, il n'y a aucun problème." Elle entra dans la pièce et parcourra la cuisine et le salon du regard - sans juger, juste pas curiosité.

La psychologue était plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait, elle avait à peu près la même taille que lui avec ses talons. Elle était blonde avec une mignonne coupe au bol qui convenait très bien à son visage rond, un joli petit nez et de grands yeux bruns. Elle lui rappelait, seulement un peu, Quinn(ou la Quinn qu'il avait connue au lycée; elle avait disparu peu de temps après l'obtention de son diplôme, et il n'était pas sûr que l'un de ses anciens amis l'avait revu depuis.) Elle sourit et tendis sa main vers Kurt pour la lui serrer. "Vous devez être M. Hummel?" Il acquiesça, heureux que pour une fois quelqu'un est enlevé le -Anderson. Elle se présenta comme Naomi Mckay, même si, évidemment, il savait déjà qui elle était.

"Je sais que c'est probablement difficile de faire des visites à domicile," dit-il en s'excusant tout en la menant vers le salon en ramassant les jouets qu'il avait oubliés sur son chemin. "Mais je sais que Blaine n'ira jamais à un rendez-vous sauf s'il est forcé et encore là, rien n'est sûr."

Elle balaya de l'air avec sa main. "Vraiment, ne vous en faites pas. C'est mon travail."

"Merci." Dit-il une nouvelle fois. "Um... J'ai bien peur que Blaine ne soit pas encore réveillé..." Il avait pourtant dit à Blaine d'être réveillé et habillé vers 9h00, des dires que Blaine avait visiblement ignorés, mais en même temps il n'avait pas mentionné que c'était pour un rendez-vous.

"C'est parfait! En fait, je me demandais si je pourrais d'abord vous parler." Dit Naomi, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil que Kurt lui avait proposé pour qu'ils puissent discuter ainsi. Elle lissa sa jupe grise charbon qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa petite forme. Kurt ferma les yeux et s'assit, se faisant aspirer par le fauteuil trop confortable.

"Les patients ne s'ouvrent pas facilement, spécialement pas lors du premier rendez-vous - spécialement pas dans une situation où c'est une autre personne qui a du appeler un psychiatre pour eux - donc, ce serait sympa d'avoir un peu plus d'information sur Blaine. Vous n'avez pas à répondre à tout ce que vous trouvez inconfortable, évidemment." Le rassura-t-elle.

"Je vous ai déjà dit ses symptômes au téléphone." Dit Kurt avec prudence, parce qu'il n'aime pas ce mot, symptôme. Ça sonnait comme si Blaine avait le rhume où quelque chose qui pouvait facilement se guérir.

"Oui, je sais - insomnie, perte d'appétit, tout ce que vous avez d'écrit parle de lui-même, c'est une dépression. Mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire quelque chose sur le patient en lui-même."

Kurt acquiesça lentement. "Je suppose que ça ira bien." Il ne peut pas contrôler son malaise - il n'est pas habitué de parler de Blaine aux gens, spécialement pas à des étrangers. Il change même le sujet lorsque Rachel l'emmène. Ou commencer?

Naomi sortit un petit calepin ainsi qu'un stylo de sa petite sacoche pour prendre des notes. "Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous?"

"Depuis que j'ai 17 ans. On était des amours de lycée," répondit-il. Un petit sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Naomi.

"Est-ce qu'il montrait des signes de dépressions avant?"

Kurt commença à secouer la tête, mais il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Il était juste... Blaine. Sautillant, agissant comme un chiot, toujours positif, Blaine, et oui il avait des phases comme tout le monde, et les larmes qu'avait coulées de ses yeux lorsque Kurt avait dit qu'il était fier de lui avait été déconcertant, mais il ne l'avait jamais associé à une dépression. Maintenant il se demandait s'il aurait dû, l'idée lui serrait les entrailles de culpabilité.

"Non, " dit-il finalement. "Pas que je m'en souviens, de toute façon. Je veux dire, s'il a déjà été dépressif avant, ça n'a jamais été diagnostiqué."

Naomi acquiesça et écrivit quelque chose. "Et vous avez été ensemble tout ce temps?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. Il y avait eu une brève séparation, lorsque Blaine était en Ohio pendant que Kurt était à New York, mais c'était tout, jusqu'au divorce. "Et marié pour à peu près 6 ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare il y a deux ans."

Un autre signe de tête et un regard sympathique qui rendit Kurt irrité. "C'est gentil de votre part de le prendre comme ça, plusieurs personnes ne le feraient pas."

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre? Il n'a personne d'autre."

"Donc pas de famille?"

"Non." Kurt avala. "Non, il - quand il a annoncé à ses parents qu'on se mariait, ils... Ils l'ont renié." Ça faisait toujours aussi mal d'y penser, ça lui serait encore le cœur lorsqu'il repensait au regard qu'il y avait eu sur le visage de Blaine après la nouvelle - des fois il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que c'était arrivé, parce que, dieu, qui peut faire ça? Quels parents peuvent dire à leur fils qu'il est désormais plus le leur, juste pour qui ils aiment? Il ne peut même pas imaginer traiter Amelia de la sorte, peu importe ce qu'elle fait dans la vie; ça lui donnait presque envie de vomir. "Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'eux depuis."

Naomi ne montra pas ses sentiments si elle en avait; Kurt supposa qu'elle devait être rendue insensible à ça, habitué à entendre des choses horribles tous les jours. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent et elle acquiesçât, écrivant quelque chose sur son calepin. "Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre ça."

"Et c'est, et bien, lorsque le problème de boisson commença." Kurt balaya de la main, comme s'il essayait de prétendre que ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de grave même si ce l'était. Naomi prit des notes. "Je veux dire, pas qu'il est jamais bu, mais je ne dirais pas qu'il était accro avant ça. Ce n'était même pas grave au début, je veux dire - ça ne semblait pas grave, qu'il boive plus qu'avant. Mais c'est devenu pire, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai en quelque sorte pensé que ça aurait changé après avoir eu notre fille, Amelia, mais... visiblement non."

"Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous séparer?"

Tout le confort qu'il avait ressenti avec elle s'effaça. "Non, vous ne pouvez pas," dit-il, un petit peu plus sec que nécessaire. Rachel et sa famille la plus proche savaient ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était tout (assument, évidemment, que Blaine ne parlait pas de ça à personne, même pas avec Kurt) et il était content de garder ça comme ça.

Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte, pas exactement, il était juste... Il ne savait pas quoi penser, donc il préférait ne pas essayer. Il s'était gardé trop occupé pour s'attarder sur ce genre de choses les deux dernières années, malgré l'insistance de Rachel sur le fait que c'était malsain de garder quelque chose comme ça verrouillé à l'intérieur de lui.

Il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être frappé, que c'était juste la faute de Blaine - donc il ne savait pas pourquoi sa famille le traitait comme une petite chose toute fragile lorsque le sujet était amené. C'est peut-être pourquoi il n'en parlait pas.

Naomi pris note dans son carnet et avant qu'elle puisse demander quelque chose d'autre Kurt entendit des pas derrière eux et il tourna la tête. Blaine était planté dans l'entrée du salon, toujours en pyjamas, en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller. Il avait une marque de drap sur le visage datant de un jour ou deux sur sa mâchoire. Il regarda Naomi, sa tête se penchant sur le côté, puis vers Kurt.

Naomi sourit et se leva en prenant la main de Blaine pour la lui serrer. "Vous êtes Blaine, n'est-ce pas? Heureuse de vous rencontrer."

"Uh, vous aussi?" Blaine regarda Kurt désespérément. "Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous?"

Kurt se leva. "Voici Dr. Naomi McKay, Blaine. Elle est... Ta thérapeute."

L'expression de Blaine se durcit, ses yeux se noircissant tandis qu'il retirait rapidement sa main. "Non."

Le visage de Naomi se fana. "Elle veut juste te parler, Blaine. Laisse-lui une chance," le supplia Kurt.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une thérapeute," dit-il comme si c'était quelque chose dont on devait avoir honte. "Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, docteur."

Kurt se colla un sourire sur le visage et s'approcha de Blaine. "Voulez-vous nous excuser pour un moment?" Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de prendre le bras de Blaine et de l'emmener à la fin du couloir - ce n'était probablement pas assez loin pour qu'elle n'entende pas, mais Blaine se battait contre lui, donc Kurt le lâcha.

"Je ne peux sérieusement pas y croire." Cracha Blaine. "Tu m'as appelé une putain de psychiatre?"

"C'est pour ton propre bien," cracha à son tour Kurt. "Ça fait 3 jours, Blaine. 3 jours où tu n'es pratiquement pas sorti de cette chambre, je ne t'ai pas vu manger autre chose que de la salade hier soir, et tu n'as parlé à personne sauf à Amelia."

"Je n'ai pas besoin -"

"Oui tu en as besoin. Tu as à parler à quelqu'un, Blaine, et tu m'as clairement montré que ce quelqu'un ne sera pas moi. Je m'en fous sincèrement de qui c'est, mais tu n'allais pas prendre l'initiative seul, donc j'ai dû le faire."

Blaine se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois. Kurt se sentit un peu mal de lui balancer tout ça avant qu'il est eu le temps de prendre une tasse de café. "Je ne veux parler à personne," dit-il, et cette fois-ci, Kurt pouvait dire qu'il essayait désespérément de garder son calme. Au moins, c'était déjà ça. "Est-ce que je peux juste - essayer de m'arranger tout seul?"

"Tu as eu des années pour faire ça, Blaine, et tu n'as même pas essayé. Je ne vais pas te donner des rendez-vous tous les jours avec elle, mais essaye au moins pour quelque session. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas sur toi, mais qui sait? Peut-être même que tu aimeras ça." Blaine rigola et regarda ailleurs. "Regarde, si tu ne veux pas faire ça pour toi, fais-le pour Amelia."

C'est bas, il le sait, mais Kurt est désespéré maintenant. Les sourcils de Blaine se haussèrent de confusions. "Amelia?"

"Elle a besoin de son père. Et tu ne peux pas l'être tant que tu ne te portes pas mieux. La première étape est: parler à quelqu'un."

Ça prit du temps, mais Blaine acquiesçât enfin, même si sa mâchoire était encore serrée, et Kurt était sûr qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose de blessant. "Juste cette fois-ci."

Kurt espérait plus, mais il le prit. "Merci." Dit-il calmement. Blaine répondit seulement par un demi-grognement.

Il suivit Blaine jusqu'au salon, ou Naomi attendait. Les coins de ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'elle souriait à Blaine, tandis que Blaine s'asseyait sur le canapé en diagonale d'elle avec un long soupire, ses bras toujours croisés avec air renfrogné permanent peint sur son visage. Il regarda Naomi comme s'il la défiait, mais elle ne semblait pas déconcertée.

"Je serais dans mon bureau," dit Kurt - c'était en fait que sa chambre, mais l'appeler son bureau le rendait encore plus motivé à travailler à la place de réorganisé son armoire pour la millième fois. "Faites-le-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Merci, ." Dit Naomi. "Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien."

Kurt leur laissa leur intimité, retournant dans sa chambre pour commencer une longue journée ou il devait répondre à des tonnes de courriels - honnêtement, le seul inconvénient à travailler de la maison autre que devenir fou avec seulement ses murs à regarder, c'était que c'est coéquipiers n'avait aucune idée quoi faire sans lui. Spécialement avec la vague de nouveaux arrivants qu'ils avaient maintenant... C'était complètement absurde. Il démarra son ordinateur, commençant un croquis qui pourrait finir avec un nouveau design tandis qu'il attendait.

"Donc, Blaine."

Kurt se figea. C'était la voix de Naomi, légèrement étouffée par la distance, mais encore assez claire - il avait oublié qu'il pouvait entendre tous les bruits à travers ses murs très fins. Utile pour laisser Amelia jouer seule pour quelque minutes, mais maintenant c'était un défaut.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ici? Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous parle de mes problèmes avec mon père? Toutes les expériences traumatisantes de mon enfance?" La voix de Blaine était rude et sarcastique. L'ordinateur avait fini de se démarrer, mais Kurt le laissa sur l'écran verrouillé. Il ne devrait vraiment pas écouter ceci - c'était privé, juste entre Blaine et sa psychologue, et dieu sait que Blaine pouvait piquer une crise, refuser de la revoir, et régresser encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il voulait savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Sans écouter de façon indiscrète, il ne saurait peut-être jamais ce que Blaine ressentait- ce n'était pas comme si Blaine était prévisible en même temps et qu'il parlait beaucoup de ses sentiments. Kurt retourna à son ordinateur essayant de se concentrer sur ses courriels et les questions insensés de ses coéquipiers, mais lorsque les voix recommencèrent, il ne put faire autre chose que d'écouter. Il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Blaine s'il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas.

"Si vous voulez," dit Naomi. "Est-ce que c'est de ça que vous voulez parler?"

"Je veux parler de rien. Kurt ne m'a pas demandé si je voulais un psychiatre. Je n'ai aucune obligation de vous parler."

Bien sûr, il avait vraiment tout fait pour essayer, pensa Kurt, il roula des yeux.

"Vous avez raison - vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler. Je ne peux pas vous forcer." Dit Naomi. "Mais je pense que vous en avez besoin. Peut-être même que vous voulez me parler. Donc, à propos de ses problèmes avec votre père." Il y a une espièglerie dans sa voix. À la surprise de Kurt, Blaine lâcha un rire.

"Ouais, beaucoup de choses à raconter sur ça."

"J'ai entendu qu'il vous a renié."

"Est-ce que c'est Kurt qui vous a dit ça?"

"Mmhm."

"Évidemment." Il ne sonnait pas fâché comme Kurt l'aurait pensé. Ce n'était pas que les problèmes de Blaine avec sa famille étaient un secret, mais il aurait pensé que Blaine n'aurait pas aimé que Kurt parle de sa vie personnelle maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

"Oui, il m'a renié. Il y a six ans, maintenant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça."

"Mais ça à avoir avec votre problème d'alcool, n'est-ce pas? Vous serez surpris que ceci est un avertissement de dépression."

"Je ne suis pas dépressif." Dis Blaine trop rapidement.

"Vous avez essayé de vous tuer. C'est mon travail de reconnaitre la dépression, Blaine, et je pense que j'ai déjà mon diagnostic." Il n'y a pas de réponse de Blaine, pas que Kurt ne put entendre, même s'il essayait d'entendre, certain truc passait entre les mailles du filet. Ses courriels étaient maintenant oubliés, son carnet et son stylo pendent dans sa main. "C'est normal d'avoir besoin d'aide des fois, Blaine."

"Je. N'ai. Pas. Besoin. D'aide." Dis Blaine, et sa voix sonnait rude et bizarre d'une façon que Kurt ne pouvait pas analyser.

"Okay. Ne perdons pas notre temps ensemble, quand même. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose dont vous voulez parler?"

"Non."

Naomi ne laissa pas tomber. Kurt l'admirait pour ça, son habilité pour pousser les gens sans que ça semble forcé. "Et à propos de votre fille?" Commença-t-elle. "Amelia, n'est-ce pas? Parlez-moi d'elle."

Kurt sourit. Si rien n'avait pu briser la coquille de Blaine, lorsqu'il commençait à balbutier sur leur fille, c'était difficile de le faire taire ; c'était le genre de père qui montrait des photos de son enfant à chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

"Um..." Blaine s'arrêta." Elle vient d'avoir 5 ans, il y a quelque mois. Elle me ressemble beaucoup, j'imagine. Elle... Elle fait toute ses histoires incroyables, juste dans sa tête. Je pense qu'elle a plus d'amis imaginaires que d'amis réels."

"Elle a l'air d'être une fille fantastique."

"Elle l'est." Kurt peut pratiquement entendre le sourire de Blaine dans sa voix, douce, comme s'il ne savait même pas qu'il souriait. "Elle mérite définitivement un meilleur père que moi."

"Et à propos de Kurt?" Kurt hoqueta à l'entente de son nom. Ce que Blaine pensait de lui maintenant restait un mystère. Il était toujours tellement fâché contre Kurt lorsque celui-ci essayait de lui parler, mais des fois il attrapait le regard de Blaine posé sur lui, et il y avait toujours cette tristesse dans ses yeux que Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire avec.

"Kurt serrait un bon père si-" Blaine s'arrêta et recommença. "Je veux dire, il est un bon père. Il s'est battu tellement dur pour la ravoir ; il l'aime tellement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il... Qu'il l'a comprenne vraiment. Peut-être que si je ne l'aurais pas gardé éloigné aussi longtemps de lui..."

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?"

La pause s'étend durant longtemps, et Kurt retient son souffle pour un moment. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il devait y avoir une raison plus profonde derrière les actions de Blaine - mais il était trop fâché, trop en colère, pour penser aux sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était ceux de l'homme qu'il aime (qu'il aimait, ce rappela-t-il, remontant une main absente vers sa joue caressant le fantôme de la marque cuisante de la gifle.) il n'était pas fier de ces 6 premiers mois après le divorce, il avait passé trop de temps à travailler trop dur, à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal (la réponse avait toujours été: c'est la faute de Blaine; Kurt n'avait jamais été particulièrement raisonnable). Et Amelia lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qui puisse la visiter.

Mais c'était ça la différence entre Blaine et Kurt. Kurt avait ses périodes où il devenait complètement pathétique, et puis,  
alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être triste et en colère et blessé, il avait au moins appris à remplir les heures avec des choses concrètes afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'y penser. Finalement, la douleur s'était transformée en chagrin puis en une douleur sourde omniprésente, un bleu qui était apparu de temps en temps, mais qui aurait pu être ignoré.

"Parce que... parce qu'elle était la seule chose qui me restait." Dis Blaine, tellement doucement que Kurt crut qu'il n'avait pas entendu la bonne chose. "J'avais seulement elle et l'alcool. Je sais que - qu'elle aurait été mieux avec Kurt, je le savais, mais. Mais j'ai poussé tous ceux qui m'ont aimé. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre elle aussi." Il émit un petit rire. "J'imagine que je l'ai perdu de toute façon. Putain de con."

"Ce n'est pas trop tard pour la ravoir." Dit Naomi. "Vous devrez travailler très dur pour aller mieux, et vous prouvez que vous êtes un bon père, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y a une raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas la voir, après que vous soyez rentré chez vous."

"Comment faites-vous ça?" Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Blaine, même s'il ne riait pas. "Je suis venu ici en refusant de parler et soudainement je lâche tout. Vous ne m'avez pas jeté un sort, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle rit, son rire est musical et espiègle. "C'est une des raisons, pourquoi je suis si bonne dans mon travail. Je suis facile à parler ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent."

"Je vais au moins vous donner ça. Mais je ne veux plus parler de ça."

"D'accord. Notre temps se termine de toute façon."

Les épaules de Kurt s'affaissèrent de désappointé -tellement proche. Même si elle avait réussi à le faire parler sans se faire engueuler pour la première fois de la semaine. Il avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas résolu du jour au lendemain. C'est un bon début si Blaine accepte de la revoir. "Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé Blaine, évidement, mais j'aimerais vous revoir. Ici, ou à mon bureau, ou à un autre territoire neutre - n'importe où où vous êtes confortable. Vous pouvez prendre un rendez-vous n'importe quand - mon horaire est ouvert. Qu'en dites-vous?"

"Je..." Blaine hésita. Kurt espérait pouvoir voir le visage de Blaine, ou de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Finalement, il répondit tellement doucement que Kurt n'entendit pratiquement pas. "Je juste, je ne sais pas."

"C'est bien, aussi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous décider maintenant. Appelez-moi?" Il n'y avait pas de réponse, mais Kurt assuma que soit Blaine avait acquiescé ou avait secoué la tête, parce qu'il entendit le bruit des talons de Naomi sur le sol tandis qu'elle marchait vers la sortie. Elle dit au revoir à Blaine, et la porte se ferma derrière elle.

Kurt essaya de retourner travailler, puis secoua la tête pour clarifier les choses - s'il choisissait de s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il serait rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir écouté à la porte - et il devra se forcer de répondre à ses messages. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur ou son carnet de croquis, ou un dessin d'une conception d'un costume flashy et élégant prenait place entre deux courriels qui se téléchargeaient, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant. Blaine n'entra pas, mais resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Elle semble être une fille gentille," dit Kurt. Blaine souleva une épaule dans une mauvaise excuse pour un haussement d'épaules. "Comment ça s'est passé?" Sa voix était aiguë et trop innocente, et il grimaça. Si Blaine le vit ou le soupçonnât d'avoir entendu il ne le démontra pas.

"C'était... Quelque chose." Dis Blaine vaguement. "Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce que tu penses lui donner une autre chance?" Il ne veut pas pousser trop loin la première journée - ce qui fera résister encore plus Blaine. Mais il espère que Blaine va considérer cette idée.

Blaine s'accota à la porte. "C'est nul. Que tu l'as appelé ici sans m'en parler en premier. Je ne veux pas d'une thérapeute - comme si j'étais un putain de fou."

"Tu n'aurais pas accepté si j'avais demandé. Ou m'aurais laissé te parler, pour tout ce qui m'importe." Tout ce que Blaine avait dit à Kurt ces 3 derniers jours avait rapport avec Amelia - autre que ça, tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kurt était des murmures incompréhensibles.

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi résistant à être aidé. C'est aussi bizarre que frustrant - parce que ce n'était pas le Blaine qu'il connaissait. Oui, il préférait résoudre ses problèmes par lui-même quand il le pouvait, mais il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." Dit Kurt. "Vas-tu prendre un autre rendez-vous?"

Blaine fit un long soupire. "Peut-être. Ne me demande pas plus que ça."

Kurt acquiesça. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était mieux qu'avant. "Je sais que ce doit être difficile, mais je suis fier de toi d'avoir essayé." Il le pensait vraiment. Blaine aurait pu partir, mais il était au moins resté avec cette inconnue pour une heure, au moins il avait essayé. Ça donnait de l'espoir à Kurt.

"Ouais, bien." Blaine regarda le sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains hors de ses poches pour les cacher, les laissant pendre sur les côtés de son corps. "Ne t'y habitue pas."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, quittant aussi soudainement la pièce qu'il était apparu.

0

À mercredi prochain (normalement ^^)


	7. Ceci Est Un Cadeau

**A/N: un petit flashback pendant que j'essaie de trouver des idées pour le prochain chapitre. Yay, un bébé!**

**T/N:Hey! Et un nouveau chapitre de Hurricane! Voici un petit flashback (comme l'auteure l'a si bien dit ^^) donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout en Klaine et en sentiments :$**

**Merci de reviewer! L'auteure est très heureuse et je le suis aussi. Bisous. Emma**

**Réponse reveiws Guest:**

**ShelovesRicurt: wow ^^ merci pour ta review. Une des plus étranges certes, mais elle m'a fait sourire ^^ j'ai remercié l'auteure pour toi, contente?**

**Je dois t'avouer que les liens entre les noms des chapitres et le chapitre en lui-même est un mystère pour moi aussi ^^ va falloir que je demande à l'auteure.**

**Tu as un compte sur FF? Parce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé :o j'aurais voulu te répondre en PM...**

**Hazouille, ta p'tite couille? What :o**

**Merci encore pour ta review :)**

**Emma.**

**5287DC: Hey! Tu n'es pas bête! Ça arrive à tout le monde de ce tromper t'inquiètes pas ;)**

**Voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras ;)**

* * *

_Blaine avait rigolé au vieux programme qui passait à la télévision pour dix bonnes minutes, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas dire quelle était la blague, il pouvait juste dire qu'il était heureux d'entendre Blaine être si content pour une fois. Il était perdu dans sa propre tête, dans des rêveries et dans des espoirs à moitié formés._

_"Blaine, est-ce qu'on peut parler de quelque chose?" Il n'avait pas prévu d'emmener le sujet aussi tôt, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait lâché, il réalisait que c'était le bon moment. Les choses étaient silencieuses et calmes ce soir - et Blaine ne buvait pas. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'avoir les idées claires pour cette discussion - une discussion qui allait- il l'espérait - changer leur vie. Kurt sentit sont cœur s'accélérer d'inquiétude._

_"Oui, bien sûr." Blaine se redressa d'où il était, niché dans les bras de Kurt, pour atteindre la télécommande et éteindre la télévision. Il se tourna pour faire face à Kurt et tira ses jambes sous lui sur le canapé, en regardant son mari avec un air d'inquiétude dans son regard. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche?"_

_"Non, non. Bien, je l'espère." Kurt copia la pose de Blaine et lui prit la main. Le pouce de Blaine traça des cercles sur le dessus de la main de Kurt, ses yeux grands ouverts, lumineux, concentrés sur ce que Kurt allait lui dire. "On-on est mariés maintenant. On a tous les deux des travails, financièrement on est stable, on vit dans un bon quartier..."_

_Blaine acquiesça, toujours silencieux_

_"J'ai pensé... Que peut-être que, nous sommes tous les deux prêt pour - et tu peux absolument dire non, peut-être que tu ne penses pas qu'on est prêt, ce doit être une décision qu'on prend à deux et -"_

_"Kurt." Dis Blaine, sa voix était douce et relaxante. Kurt prit une grande inspiration_

_"Je me demandais si on ne serait pas prêt pour que... Notre famille s'agrandisse?" Il rencontra les yeux de Blaine. Ils avaient parlé de ça avant, mais seulement en abstrait - seulement pour savoir que c'était quelque chose qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, un jour. Ils n'avaient jamais rien défini. Ils n'avaient pas fait de plans, ou même parlé s'ils voulaient un garçon ou une fille (pour une fois Kurt n'avait pas de préférence; il pouvait concevoir le vêtement le plus fabuleux que le monde n'ait jamais vu autant pour fille, que pour garçons.)_

_"Un... Bébé?" La respiration de Blaine était hésitante, comme s'il avait peur que s'il respirait tout s'envolerait._

_"Est-ce que tu le veux?" Il avait besoin que ses pensées soient confirmées._

_"Dieu, oui, bien sûr. Toi?"_

_"Je le veux, je le veux vraiment. Je pense qu'on est prêt pour ça."_

_Un sourire étira les lèvres de Blaine, et il acquiesçât, les yeux brillants. Kurt se dit que ce devait être des larmes de joie. "Oui. Moi aussi."_

_Kurt rit, un peu hystérique - il était terrifié, mais extrêmement heureux. "D'accord."_

_"On va être pères." Dis Blaine, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que ça arrivait vraiment. Kurt serra sa main plus fort. C'était tellement bon de voir Blaine heureux, vraiment, réellement heureux._

_"Tu vas être le père le plus merveilleux au monde," chuchota Kurt. Il se pencha et embrassa son mari, comme pour sceller leur promesse, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Blaine posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kurt. Il y avait beaucoup plus à dire, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça. "Je t'aime tellement."_

_Blaine se redressa pour embrasser Kurt une nouvelle fois. "Eh bien, si nous voulons un bébé," marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers rapide, mais profond. "Nous ferions mieux de commencer à en faire un, ne penses-tu pas?"_

_"Tu sais les bases du système reproductif, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas aussi gay." Rigola Kurt._

_"Hey, nous pouvons toujours essayer." Il prit la main de Kurt et le mena jusqu'à leur chambre, riant comme deux enfants sur le chemin._

* * *

_La procédure d'adoption avait été dure, évidemment, et exaspérante, et ça avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé trouver une mère porteuse (ils en avaient parlé pendant des années, et ils avaient décidé qu'avoir un enfant avec un de leurs deux gènes signifierait beaucoup pour eux.)Kurt n'avait pas renoncé à l'espoir, Blaine non plus, mais Kurt pouvait dire que le temps que ça prenait pour arriver atteignait Blaine._

_Rentrer dans l'appartement la nuit pour trouver Blaine buvant n'était pas quelque chose de peu fréquent, ces jours-ci, mais Kurt savait que quelque chose n'allait pas - il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il avait été avec Blaine assez longtemps pour juste le deviner. Il s'assit à côté de Blaine sur le canapé, où il y avait des dizaines de bouteilles de bière vides autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il. Les yeux rouges de Blaine regardèrent la bouteille de bière à moitié vide dans sa main. Il secoua la tête. "Blaine, ne te ferme pas. S'il te plait, parle-moi." Il prit la bouteille des mains de Blaine et s'approcha de lui, prenant la main du bouclé dans la sienne en pressant un baiser sur ces jointures. "Parle-moi."_

_"C'est idiot." Croassa Blaine._

_"Blaine s'il te plait."_

_Blaine secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, mais répondit quand même. "Et si je finis comme mon père?" Chuchota-t-il._

_Kurt écarquilla les yeux en le fixant. "Et si je suis un père horrible comme le mien l'étais, et si - et si notre bébé finit comme moi? Et si notre mariage est comme le leur et que tu finis par me détester?" Sa voix était empâtée par l'alcool, mais elle était assez claire pour comprendre. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils parlaient de la famille de Blaine._

_"Ça ne va pas arriver," insista Kurt, s'accrochant à la main de Blaine. "Tu ne vas pas devenir comme lui Blaine, rien de tout ça ne va arriver."_

_"Et si ça arrive? C'est inévitable, n'est-ce pas? Qu'on finit comme nos parents?"_

_Kurt secoua la tête. "Non. Je ne suis en aucun point comme mon père, non?"_

_La respiration de Blaine tressauta. "Tu es gentil, tu as de la compassion, tu es intelligent et bon," dit-il. "Et Burt dit toujours que tu es comme ta mère."_

_Il secoua la tête encore une fois, mais il comprenait le point de vue de Blaine. Pas qu'il finisse comme son père, mais qu'il adopte les traits qu'il lui avait transmis durant toute sa vie. "Tu," dit Kurt fermement. "Ne ressemble en aucun point à ton père, ou ta mère. Tu es tellement bon, Blaine, tu vas être le père le plus fantastique au monde. Et si tu commences à être comme ce trou du cul alors tu as moi pour te replacer, n'est-ce pas?"_

_Blaine fit un bruit inintelligible et se pencha sur l'épaule de Kurt, son mari enveloppa immédiatement ses bras autour de Blaine en le tenant serré contre lui. "J'désolé" marmonna-t-il._

_"Shhh." Chuchota Kurt, embrassant le haut de sa tête. "Ça va bien. Tu vas bien." Il regarda autour de lui les bouteilles de bière et soupira. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te fais ça à toi-même; tu sais que tu finis toujours par être misérable lorsque tu bois."_

_"J'essaie d'arrêter." Insista Blaine. Kurt leva les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ça. "Je le suis, je le jure, juste- je ne peux pas en parler maintenant._

_Kurt laissa tomber, pour l'instant, il se blottit contre le bouclé en le berçant dans ses bras. Il n'était pas habitué à ça - Blaine buvant trop souvent, ou Blaine se rendant malheureux, mais une chance que ce genre de choses ne se produisait pas souvent. Des moments que Blaine se rendait tellement mal qu'il y avait seulement Kurt qui était capable de le calmer de nouveau._

_Et la plupart du temps, il ne savait pas comment ramener Blaine à lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était l'apaiser, le réconforter et être avec lui, et espérer que ce soit assez._

_Blaine ne rapporta pas le sujet, Kurt non plus, mais il resta éveillé pour un long moment avant d'aller au lit et Blaine s'endormit enfin, et Kurt le regarda avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard, il s'inquiétait toujours, mais il n'était pas foutu de faire une putain de bonne chose pour changer ça._

* * *

_La petite fille avait une touffe de cheveux fins et foncé sur le dessus de sa tête, et son petit visage sortait furtivement des couvertures roses qui la recouvraient (Kurt, même s'il ne disait rien, n'appréciait pas le stéréotype automatique placé à la naissance de la couverture rose, il espérait qu'elle appréciait le mauve et le jaune de la pièce, en attendant de rentrer à la maison), petit, rouge et ridé de la force qu'elle avait donnée avec ses pleurs. Elle a l'air tout à fait indigné d'avoir été entraîné dans ce monde._

_Elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse que Kurt n'avait jamais vue depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blaine dans la cage d'escalier._

_"Est-ce que vous aimerez la tenir?" Demanda l'infirmière, la donnant à Kurt. Il l'a pris automatiquement, tenant sa trop grosse tête. Ses pleurs s'étaient transformés en petits gémissements, maintenant. Elle était tellement légère, petite et fragile que Kurt avait pratiquement peur de la tenir._

_"Salut," chuchota-t-il, la déplacent doucement dans ses bras pour toucher sa petite joue potelée avec le bout de son doigt. Ses deux grands yeux bleus clignotèrent, yeux qui allaient probablement changer pour de grands yeux mordorés. Elle gémit un peu. "Bonjour, magnifique. J'imagine que je suis ton Daddy."_

_"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis Papa?" Demanda Blaine, amusé. Kurt lui fit une grimace et acquiesçât, aimant comment ça sonnait. L'infirmière se retira, mais aucun des deux n'y porta attention._

_"Oh, Blaine, regarde là." Dit-il dans un souffle. Il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille de derrière, la joue de Blaine se déposant sur son épaule tandis qu'il souriait à sa fille._

_"Bienvenue dans ce monde," dit-il calmement. Amelia - décida Kurt même si elle ne ressemblait pas un être humain complet. "Tu vas t'y habituer au bout d'un moment."_

_"Elle à ton nez, «dit Kurt, même si elle avait le même petit nez que tous les autres bébés avait. Il voulait qu'elle ressemble à Blaine, de grands yeux, des cheveux bouclés et de la perfection. Blaine fredonna, en passant sa main dans les cheveux du bébé du haut de sa tête._

_Aucun d'eux ne parle pendant une longue période, la regardant tandis que les yeux d'Amelia se ferment pour finalement s'endormir. Kurt entend la respiration de Blaine changer derrière lui, et il tourna la tête pour voir une larme couler sur la joue de son mari._

_"Blaine? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Kurt, sentant son cœur s'accélérer suite à la panique. Blaine renifla et secoua la tête, souriant._

_"Rien," dit-il. "Il n'y a rien. Je suis tellement heureux." Et Kurt sourit aussi, parce que des moments de joie étaient de plus en plus rares pour Blaine ces derniers jours. Peut-être que ça allait tout arranger._

_Kurt se pencha en arrière contre la poitrine de Blaine avec un soupir. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur dans toute sa vie, il avait tellement peur de ne rien faire de bien, de tout ruiner._

_Néanmoins, il avait de l'espoir, aussi, et de la joie pure. Il n'était pas sûr avant, mais il se rendit compte, maintenant, que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, qu'il la voyait et qu'elle était là, il savait pourquoi les gens choisissaient de le faire. C'était ce qui lui manquait, ce qu'il voulait. Il l'aimait tout d'un coup et ça le frappa comme une masse, même si elle ne le connaissait pas encore, et il se fit la promesse de lui dire tous les jours._

_"Je t'aime," dit Blaine après un moment de silence - sans spécifier à qui il parle, mais Kurt décida que ce devait être pour tous les deux. Kurt tourna sa tête pour embrasser le côté du cou de Blaine à la place de mots. "Tu vas être le meilleur père au monde."_

_"Tout comme toi," insista Kurt. Blaine ne répondit pas, son emprise autour de la taille de Kurt se serra. Ils se tiennent dans la chambre depuis un long moment tandis que l'infirmière vaquait à ses occupations à côté d'eux, mais Kurt voit seulement les trois d'entre eux, sa famille s'agrandissant peu à peu._

_Ceci, décida-t-il, allait tout remettre dans l'ordre._

* * *

**Voilà! Un chapitre plein de Klaine! On en sait un peu plus sur le passé de Blaine. Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Je tiens juste à dire deux trois trucs. Comme vous le savez, l'école recommence et évidemment je me concentre beaucoup sur mes études. Je tiens seulement à vous informer qu'il se peut que je ne poste plus tout le temps à temps. Je croise les doigts pour avoir du temps, mais je ne sais pas. Donc je tenais juste à vous informer.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews**

**Emma.**

**Ps: Pour ceux et celles qui suivent In My Veins avec mon Owen, la suite devrait bientôt apparaitre.**  
**Bisous**

**Reviews :3 ?**


	8. Atlas Was A Beast Of Burden

**A/N: Je ne suis pas entièrement contente de ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis aussi fatigue de la lutte que j'ai eue avec ce chapitre. Je vous le promets, des choses plus intéressantes vont bientôt arriver. **

**T/N : *sort de sous les décombres* Wow… on est en quelle année? *se racle la gorge* Hey! Je suis de retour après ces 2 semaines d'attentes. Alors, je suis vraiment désolé de toute cette attente. Laissez-moi vous expliquer (séquence je raconte ma vie) : alors tout d'abord comme je l'ai annoncé au dernier chapitre je viens d'entrer dans un nouveau programme vraiment plus difficile que mon petit programme régulier que j'avais avant. Donc déjà la deuxième semaine j'ai eu 3 examens de 3 pages chacun. Ensuite j'ai des devoirs tous les soirs donc vous vous doutez que lorsque j'ai fini, traduire est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. **

**Deuxièmement, vous verrez ce chapitre est un chapitre de narration. Très peu de dialogues donc c'est très lourd à traduire. De plus, ce n'est pas du tout mon chapitre préféré. Je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon, il est quand même important. **

**Alors, voilà ce que je propose : pour ne pas avoir ce problème encore une fois. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines le mercredi 2 octobre. Je vais me faire un chapitre d'avance. Comme ça vous aurez des chapitres toutes les semaines! YEAH! **

**Merci beaucoup de toujours me lire ça me fait plaisir! Merci à ma petite FoxPowaa(Rikurt36 que j'adore), à ma Vanessa(KlainelovesForever adoré), mon Owaii (le meilleur!)Et la petite dernière NotAloneAUnicorn qui m'ont aidé à traverser cette période de : « Je dois traduire, mais je n'ai pas envie. » « Alors, tu traduiras plus tard. » « NON! Je dois traduire! Ah et puis non je n'ai vraiment pas envie… » Merci mille fois! Je sais que je suis chiante, mais bon ^^.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les tournures de phrases dégueulasses qu'il va avoir… Je dois avouer que j'en ai eu marre de me relire donc j'ai arrêté ^^.**

**Réponse review Guest :**

**ShelovesRicurt : moi aussi j'aime les flashbacks :D OMG TU AS COMPRIS LE TITRE! OMG OMG OMG *danse de la joie.*Mais moi aussi j'ai compris! en fait les tritres c'est les noms de chansons de Florence and the machine :) J'ai toujours pas trouvé ton compte **** connecte toi! Bah oui le graaaaand retour de In my veins! (tu l'as trouvé comment? T'as pas reviewé…) Ah bah c'est un surnom BIZARRE :O**

**Emma**

**Mais alors 5287DC, t'as pas aimé le dernier chapitre? Tu n'as pas reviewé **

_**Appelle à ceux qui lise In my veins. Vous avez trouvé comment? Vous n'avez rien dit :o Apart Fandelavi qu'on remercie **_

0

_Le vent tournait autour d'eux, soufflant dans les cheveux de Kurt les ramenant devant son visage et l'aveuglant pour un moment. Ça n'affectait pas Blaine - il restait debout, sans bouger, regardant la ville en dessous de lui._

"Blaine?" Il savait qu'il parlait, mais aucun son ne sortait, peu importe comment il essayait . C'était son balcon, réalisa-t-il, mais plus grand, et c'était comme s'ils étaient suspendus dans les airs, beaucoup plus loin de la ville de New York que son appartement dans lequel il habitait. Blaine lui lança un dernier coup d'oeil. Il était habillé dans cette horrible chemise d'hôpital avec rien d'autre.

Il détourna son regard de Kurt et monta sur la rampe, pieds nus. Kurt haleta et essaya de le retenir, mais il était coincé, piégé.

"Aide-moi, Kurt," dis Blaine chancelant sur la petite rampe, mais sans tomber. "Sauve-moi."

"Comment?" Encore une fois, aucun son. " Blaine!"

"Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas?" Il n'attendit pas pour une réponse, regardant Kurt avec des yeux tristes et noirs, avant qu'il ne les ferme en levant ses bras bandés vers le ciel, comme s'il était sur le point de s'envoler -

Kurt se réveilla avec un halètement étranglé; son coeur battant comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il su immédiatement ou il était - dans sa chambre, avec Blaine en sureté à travers le couloir et Amelia de l'autre côté du mur - il savait que c'était juste un rêve, mais dieu, c'était si réelle. Il pouvait encore sentir la rigidité de ses os du fait d'avoir été incapable de bouger.

Il se débarrassa de la couverture trop chaude qui était posée sur lui et se redressa, assit, en regardant l'horloge. 4:30 AM. Super. Il tomba en arrière sur le lit avec un soupir. Il était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur de la tête aux pieds, la couverture était enroulée autour de ses jambes, et son coeur ne voulait juste pas arrêter de battre.

Lorsqu'il essaya de fermer les yeux, il retourna automatiquement sur le balcon, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, sa bouche soudainement sèche.

"C'est juste un rêve," murmura-t-il, d'une voix chevrotante, et ça le choqua pratiquement que le son aie pu sortir de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas peu commun de faire un cauchemar, pas souvent nécessairement, mais de temps en temps. Amelia en avait aussi, des fois, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'elle avait pu voir pour que ça la garde éveillé toute la nuit. Il ne sait pas si ça arrive aussi à Blaine, ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup tous les deux, sauf lorsque Kurt l'encourage à manger et à prendre soin de lui, encouragement évidemment ignoré, mais quelque chose gardait Blaine éveillé jusqu'aux petites heures. Pourtant, même s'il avait conscience que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, il ne pouvait enlever le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, n'osant pas fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il garda les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, éclairée seulement par un rayon du clair de lune, et tenta de passer la nuit sans trop penser à tout ça.

0

"Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai su de Finn. Qui l'a entendu de Rachel!"

Pourquoi Rachel parle à Finn à propos de sa vie personnelle, il ne le sait pas - il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient recommencé à se parler. Ils n'avaient plus été ensemble pendant des années, excepté quelque sortit que personne n'aimait en parler par peur de provoqué plus de drame, mais leur amitié c'était terminé aussi complexe que leur relation amoureuse l'était, et Kurt ne voulait même pas essayer de suivre cette histoire. Kurt soupira lourdement,  
pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler à Burt sur l'ensemble du gâchis que sa vie était devenue, il tourna le regard vers Blaine, qui était assis sur le sol avec Amelia, jouant à des jeux - quelque chose qui avait rapport avec des camions de monstre et mon Petit Cheval, de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agissait de la seule fois qu'il voyait Blaine sourire, genre, vraiment sourire et pas simplement en mettre un sur son visage pour Amelia - comme il pouvait rentrer dans le jeu pour elle aussi facilement.

"Je sais papa. Je suis désolé. Les choses ont été un peu folles. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à personne."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Moi? Je vais bien." Kurt posa le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille tandis qu'il coupait quelques tranches d'ail, tout en gardant un oeil sur Blaine et Amelia du coin de l'oeil. Il était devenu un maître du multitâche au fil des ans , avoir un enfant faisait ça à une personne.

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas difficile de le ravoir dans les parages?"

"Bien sûr que c'est difficile, mais je peux le gérer."

"Jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas." La voix de Burt est rude de l'autre côté du combiné. "Est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux, t'sais?" Il s'arrêta, mais le reste de la question était évidente.

"Papa, non!" Cria Kurt. "Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça?"

"Hey, hey, pas besoin de passer sur ta défensive, je me demande seulement."

"Rien ne se passe entre nous et rien ne va jamais se passer." Blaine et Amelia sont passés aux Barbies maintenant, et elle lui donne en charge deux poupées Ken qui prennent le rôle des papas à chaque fois qu'elle joue à la maison avec elles (ce ne lui ai jamais venu à l'esprit de mettre une femme comme parent.) Kurt laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur eux pour un moment avant de se tourner. "On a tous les deux... Tourné la page."

Burt fit un grognement évasif qui voulait dire qu'il était peu convaincu; Kurt n'avait jamais été capable de lui mentir, si ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Les sentiments de Kurt envers Blaine sont comme un nœud inextricable, il ne sait pas par où commencer pour le démêler, trop frustré pour commencer.

Le divorce avait été difficile pour chacun de la famille Hummel-Hudson parce qu'ils avaient été la seule famille pour Blaine qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps et elle lui avait été arrachée. Finn, cependant, avait pris une haine immédiate et sans faille par rapport Blaine, et ne laissera personne l'oublier. Il avait probablement modifié la version de Rachel pour le faire passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire à la place de la victime, pensa Kurt, d'où l'inquiétude de Burt. Il roula des yeux.

"Si ce garçon pose un seul doigt sur toi, tu me le dis." Dis Burt. "Je m'en fous à quel point il est mal, il n'a pas à te faire du mal."

"Je ne suis pas un enfant, papa."

"Je sais."

"Rien ne va arriver. Il n'est pas un violent fou ou quelque chose comme ça, d'accord, s'est arrivé une seule fois. Il est juste..." Kurt soupira. "Il a besoin d'aide. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui est là pour lui. Tu sais que je sais ce que c'est."

Kurt ne savait pas à quel point Burt connaissait sa brève période de dépression au lycée, ou à quel point ça avait été mauvais. Burt ne sait toujours rien à propos du baiser que Dave Karofsky lui avait volé - un événement qui avait perdu de l'importance au fils des ans, mais ça avait contribué à l'aider à être plus fort et mieux dans sa peau pendant ses jours où il avait de la difficulté avec qu'il était. Personne d'autre que Blaine, Kurt et David savaient comment Blaine avait été d'une grande aide pour Kurt. Il l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte.

Même s'il était en retard de plusieurs années, Kurt devait faire quelque chose pour payer ses dettes. Des fois il à l'impression qu'il est trop tard.

"Rappelle-toi seulement qu'il faut que tu prennes soin de toi aussi."

"Je le ferais, papa."

"Maintenant, laisse-moi parler à cette petite fille à toi."

Kurt appela Amelia et lui passa le téléphone, elle abandonna Blaine et s'enfuit avec, parlant avec son grand-père. Avec deux mains de libre Kurt retourna à ses légumes qu'il coupait, travaillant plus vite qu'il l'avait fait avec l'ail. Il fredonna pour lui-même - plus pour enlever la lourde conversion qu'il avait eue de son esprit que pour pousser la chansonnette- mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Kurt sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à Blaine, se tenant derrière lui. "Tu m'as fait peur."

"Désolé." Blaine haussa les épaules. Il fit signe vers le petit tas de légumes sur le comptoir. "Besoin d'un coup de main?" Kurt se retourna pour regarder les légumes et le couteau supplémentaire sur le comptoir et hésita. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'expression de Blaine s'était durcie. "Je ne vais me couper devant toi avec ton couteau de cuisine." Cracha-t-il. "Je ne suis pas stupide."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Tu l'as pensé."

"Je suis désolé, je suis juste - tu me rends nerveux." Kurt avala. "Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre de ta part maintenant." Blaine ne répondit pas, son regard s'adoucissant assez pour que Kurt se calme. "Um... Tu peux me couper ces carottes, si tu veux."

Blaine prit le couteau, une petite planche à couper de bois qui avait été un cadeau de mariage (Kurt ne se souvient plus de qui, maintenant) et les carottes. Il s'assit sur le tabouret du comptoir et commença à couper en silence, avec aucune explication sur le pourquoi il voulait aider- il n'avait jamais offert son aide avant aujourd'hui. Kurt laissa le silence continuer, interrompu seulement par le son des couteaux sur le bois avant de se racler la gorge ne supportant plus ce bruit. "Comment a été ta journée?" Demanda-t-il pour arrêter le silence; grimaçant à la façon bizarre que cela puisse paraître, préparer le dîner ensemble, en demandant ça, comme s'ils jouaient à la poupée.

Blaine leva la tête de son travail et le regarda pour un moment. "Je ne sais pas. Pas... Mauvaise?" répondit-il avec prudence, ayant peur que ce soit une mauvaise réponse. Pas mauvaise, évidemment était très différente de bien. "Sans incident. J'ai aidé Amelia avec sa lecture."

Kurt acquiesça avec encouragement espérant garder Blaine ouvert à parler. "C'est bien. J'aurais espéré avoir plus de temps pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, je suis tellement occupé ces temps-ci, mais sa professeure dit qu'elle s'en sort bien."

Blaine acquiesça, retournant à ses carottes et ne répondit pas. Kurt se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié comment amener une conversation. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas manger de cette nourriture ce soir?" Il blagua à moitié. Blaine avait rarement de l'appétit, à l'exception de la cueillette à restes à quatre heures du matin, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir. Kurt ne peut pas le forcer à manger comme il le fait avec Amelia lorsqu'elle est particulièrement têtue, mais les angles vifs des os de Blaine sur ses hanches sont trop visibles à travers son pyjama mince. Sa maigreur inquiète Kurt , il avait ajouté à sa liste plus d'ingrédients gras dans leur régime alimentaire tout en espérant que Blaine allait gagner un peu plus de poids en mangeant.

"J'sais pas," Blaine hocha des épaules. Son estomac grogna fort, le trahissant, et Kurt ne put empêcher un rire silencieux sortir de sa bouche. Les coins de la bouche de Blaine se relevèrent pour former un sourire, et cela pris quelque temps avant qu'il ne murmure un "ouais d'accord".

C'était étonnamment naturel, assis, cuisiner ensemble dans le silence - ce qu'ils avaient fait d'innombrables fois , mais pas , bien sûr, au cours des dernières années. Peut-être que ce devrait être bizarre, mais Kurt se laissa se relaxer. Des fois il avait besoin de ce petit moment de normalité.

"Kurt?" Dit Blaine, le nom était doux sur sa langue.

Kurt se retourna. Blaine avait une petite pile de carottes coupée à côté de lui, et lorsque Kurt le regarda, il détourna rapidement des yeux vers elle comme s'il ne le regardait pas.

"Hmm?"

"Est-ce que tu penses que les gens changent?"

Kurt leva un sourcil. "Oui," dit-il sans hésitation. "Je l'ai déjà vu."

Blaine rougit, et joua avec le couteau dans sa main d'une façon absente et ça donna envie à Kurt de le lui arracher des mains comme s'il était un enfant, même s'il ne faisait rien de dangereux. « Mais comme… » Il s'arrêta, déjà frustré. Blaine avait toujours été très extraverti et éloquent, le voir perdre ces mots aussi souvent était vraiment étrange. « Laisse tomber, c'est stupide. »

"Dis-moi," dit Kurt. Blaine mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Est-ce que tu penses que - comme, une fois que quelqu'un à changer, il peut changer de nouveau? De la façon qu'il était avant?" Tout sortit dans un souffle, dans un murmure précipité qui était difficile à suivre.

"Je ne sais pas, Blaine." Kurt fronça les sourcils, perplexe par la question. "J'imagine que tout est possible?"

Blaine sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne me sens même plus comme moi maintenant," dit-il, à peine assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende. "Je m'aimais avant. Mais maintenant - je ne me reconnais plus."

Il est à court de mots . Parce que c'est la première fois que Blaine s'ouvre à lui depuis longtemps, même si c'est peu, peut-être même depuis le divorce. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que Kurt peut arranger, même s'il à l'impression qu'il le doit. C'est quelque chose que seulement Blaine peut, mais il a l'air tellement perdu.

Cela fit réfléchir Kurt, et il se demanda si Blaine pouvait peut-être avoir raison. Le Blaine qu'il avait rencontré il y avait si longtemps lui manque, Blaine le hippie qui portait trop de nœuds papillon et qui portait des chaussures sans chaussettes, qui communiquait en chanson, qui regardait la vie à travers des yeux innocents malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser plus jeune, un Blaine qui croyait encore en ses rêves. Il voulait tellement que ce Blaine-là revienne que ça lui serra le cœur.

Amelia arriva en courant, tenant le téléphone de Kurt dans sa main en lui tendant. "Papi te dit qu'il t'aime! Le repas va être prêt quand?"

"Bientôt, " dis Kurt distraitement, même s'ils avaient complètement abandonné les légumes. Elle prit cela comme une réponse suffisante et courra vers le salon pour continuer de jouer.

Quand Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, son expression vulnérable avait durci, et ses épaules s'étaient voûtées.

"Oublie ça, c'est stupide," répéta-t-il commençant à partir.

"Attends - " la main de Kurt traversa le comptoir pour venir s'accrocher au poignet à Blaine pour le maintenir. Il était un peu surpris que Blaine ne bronche pas au signe. Blaine se pencha pour regarder la main enroulée autour de son poignet, puis le visage de Kurt, son expression indéchiffrable. "Premièrement, je ne vais pas penser que ce que tu dis est stupide, donc ne te ferme pas comme ça, okay? " C'est incroyable que Blaine lui parle, aucune chance qu'il appelle Blaine "stupide". "Deuxièmement, je suis pratiquement sûr que tout le monde s'est déjà senti comme ça. " Blaine souleva un sourcil en réponse, ça donna envie à Kurt de sourire, mais il ne le fit pas. "Tu es dans une mauvaise passé, émotionnellement, et tu sais que tu devrais te sentir mieux, donc évidemment que tu ne te sens pas comme toi-même. Je pense que c'est probablement normal.

"J'ai l'impression d'entendre Naomi, " Murmura Blaine, ne faisant rien pour enlever son bras de la main de Kurt. Kurt desserra lentement ses doigts, son visage se chauffant laissant apparaitre une légère rougeur tandis qu'il se reculait.

"Troisièmement... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut changer à qui ils étaient avant, et…" Ça lui faisait mal de le dire, mais il continua. "Peut-être que la personne n'y arrivera pas. Parce que c'est un peu la raison non? On change et on s'adapte, et c'est bien, parce que ça veut dire que tout va s'arranger aussi. " Il était heureux que ce qu'il avait dit avait vaguement eu du sens, parce qu'il inventait tout. "Ça veut dire que, même si ça prend du temps, tu vas y arriver et tu vas redevenir la personne que tu étais avant. "

Blaine ferma les yeux, prenant une grande respiration. "Je n'en ai pas l'impression, " dit-il rapidement, sa voix se brisant.

"Je sais, mais ça va aller. " Insista Kurt. Blaine fixa ses yeux sur le comptoir, et un doux -pas tout à fait- rire tomba de ses lèvres.

"Combien de touts ça était des conneries? "

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, fort, soudain et inattendu. "Euh, environ quatre-vingt-neuf pour cent. Mais c'était assez bon, non?"

"Plutôt bon, " répéta Blaine. Il y avait de bons jours comme des mauvais (plutôt des mauvais jours et parfois des bons) et Kurt commence à être capable de voir la différence entre ces deux jours. C'est un bon jour il parle et il fait un effort pour ne pas être cruel, et c'est un tel soulagement de savoir qu'ils peuvent avoir des jours comme ça. Il y a des chances que demain il retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre et refuse de sortir, et le cycle va recommencer, mais les petits pas, les petits changements sont importants.

Blaine se tut à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas grave, cette fois - ils avaient dit ce qu'ils doivaient se dire pour l'instant. Il continua d'aider à couper les légumes pour le diner, le silence entre eux presque sociable. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure, mais pour l'instant il se délectait de cette paix.  
0

**À dans deux semaines! Bisous**

**Emma**


	9. In The Grip Of A Hurricane

A/N: :o Chapitre neuf et nous avons finalement du développement dans l'histoire! Désolé pour l'attente tout le monde.

**Attention : Alcoolisme, juste au cas où ça pourrait déranger quelques-uns! Je ne veux contrarier personne! Enjoy! **

T/N : Salut à tous! Après deux semaines d'attentes, voici le chapitre neuf de Hurricane (un de mes préférés sincèrement). Un nouveau chapitre sans chapitre d'avance… Je sais, j'avais dit, au dernier que je me gardais deux semaines pour faire deux chapitres, mais la flemme a pris le dessus j'ai fini ce chapitre dimanche vers 10heures du mat alors que je m'étais levé vers 6heures… Fouillez moi pourquoi j'avais envie de faire de la traduction faire 6heures du mat un dimanche ^^. Bref… Et je me suis tapé la correction ce soir vers 19h00 parce que je suis toujours à la bourre bref fini la séquence je raconte ma vie! Merci encore de m'encourager je vous aime!

**Réponses aux reviews guest :**

**ShelovesRicurt** : Oh putain j'ai trouvé ton compte!  
Moi aussi je n'aime pas ce rêve... C'est trop triste :(  
Gentil, gentil... Ouais bof bof quoi :o tu vas voir pourquoi :o

Moi aussi faut que j'écoute! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris la peine de traduire ce titre-là. ^^

Heuuu j'ai rien contre... :3 je trouve juste ça bizarre :o c'est qui Maev'?

Heuuu donc je suppose que t'as pas trop aimé le dernier chapitre de In My Veins..? Désolé :o

Ok ok! Je ne me fous pas de ton surnom :o

Emma

P.-S., Mais je préfère Emma quand même

**CheesyKitten **: wow et bien… Merci. Je suppose? Elle te remercie en passant Merci de me suivre et de ta review c'est sympa

**5287DC** : Merci pour ta review et t'inquiète! Je zappe toujours les reviews! Je lis, je change de page et je dis : Ah merde… La review… Et j'ai la flemme de revenir ^^ Merci beaucoup de me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Bonne lecture!

0

"Et tu as mon cellulaire?"

"Oui Kurt."

"Et mon numéro de téléphone du travail?"

"Oui, Kurt."

"Et le numéro de Rachel et tous les autres numéros d'urgences, qui sont sur le frigo sur tu en as besoin-"

"Non, tu me la juste dit cinq cents fois, je pense que j'ai besoin de tout entendre de nouveau," Blaine grogna laissant sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. "Je fais seulement vérifier," dit-il, un peu frustré tandis qu'il mit à Amelia son petit manteau rouge. Elle était déjà en retard pour l'école, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait lui aussi être en retard pour le travail, mais ils pouvaient le gérer.

Dans un sens c'était un soulagement de retourner au travail. Il avait beaucoup moins de travail là-bas, et il était un peu devenu fou dans son appartement avec seulement Blaine, silencieux et inaccessible, comme compagnie pour toute la journée (même si ça avait été bien pour garder la maison propre.) Mais en même temps, ça le rendait nerveux.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre

En laissant Blaine seul - il y avait des chances que tout ce passe bien, que Blaine passe la journée entière à être couché dans son lit, mais si ce n'était pas le cas? Si quelque chose se passait mal?

Si Blaine prenait cette chance d'être seul pour ce faire mal? Oui, il avait cadenassé l'armoire de pharmacie et le tiroir à couteaux, mais ce n'était pas les seules choses avec lesquelles on pouvait se tuer. Les bandages sur les bras de Blaine étaient partis maintenant, seulement quelques plait restait au milieu des cicatrices, certaine sont plus récente que d'autre, mais Kurt ne peux pas encore les regarder. Chaque petite marque blanche est un rappel du fameux jour où Kurt s'était réveillé aux nouvelles que Blaine avait failli mourir, la peur l'avait saisi, comme une main glacée dans ses poumons, lui coupant le souffle

Il n'avait pas parlé de tout ça; Blaine n'avait pas emmené le sujet et Kurt avait peur d'entendre les raisons.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de partir," dit Kurt, regrettant déjà sa décision de retourner au travail. "Je peux rester encore un peu."

"Non tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas travaillé là-bas depuis trop longtemps."

"Et alors?"

Amelia piétina sur ses pieds. "Daddy, je vais être en retard." Se plaignit-elle.

"Juste une minute, chérie." Kurt regarda Blaine une nouvelle fois, un air inquiet peint sur son visage. "Je pars si tu es sûr que tu vas bien."

Blaine roula des yeux en réponse.

"Blaine," dit Kurt. "Promets-moi que tu ne vas rien faire." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant place à de l'interprétation.

"Ouais." Blaine ne décrocha pas son regard de la télévision, même si ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur l'image, n'enregistrant rien de ce qui passait sur l'écran.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait, mais il aurait espéré qu'il y est plus. "Prends soin de toi."

"Mmmhmm."

Kurt soupira. "Allez, Amelia."

0

Pendant toute la journée, il ne pouvait enlever la peur qu'il ressentait même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se convaincre qu'il était juste paranoïaque.

Dû au fait qu'il avait dû aller chercher Amelia à l'école et après aller à l'épicerie après le travail, il commençait à faire noir lorsque Kurt mis enfin ses clés dans le loquet de la porte de leur appartement. Et ce fut la première chose qui le perturba - pourquoi Blaine verrouillerait-il la porte? Il ignora les pensées qui lui vinrent. Les chances que Blaine avait juste passé la journée entière dans sa chambre parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir besoin de voir d'autre personne étaient majeures. Kurt comprenait ça. Il entra, suivit pas Amelia posant ses sacs d'épicerie sur le comptoir. "Je suis rentré," cria-t-il lorsqu'il ne vit pas Blaine sur le canapé du salon. "Tout s'est bien passé?"

Pas de réponse. Kurt fronça les sourcils et mit le lait dans le frigo, tapant sur la main d'Amelia lorsqu'elle se battu pour obtenir une gâterie. "Blaine?" Sa voix résonna au travers de l'appartement, et Kurt sentit son estomac se serrer. "Amelia, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer dans le salon?" Demanda-t-il. Elle accepta.

Il laissa les courses ou elles étaient et alla dans chaque pièce de l'appartement. La salle de bain, sa propre chambre, la chambre d'Amelia, la buanderie -rien. Son souffle était coupé lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'invité.

Oui, il était heureux de ne pas voir Blaine pendu par une corde au plafond ou quelque chose comme ça, mais le fait que Blaine n'était pas là le rendait encore plus paniqué. Il eut soudain des idées vraiment morbide et horrible d'un cauchemar dans son esprit, et il couru jusqu'au balcon, qui était connecté au salon par une porte coulissante. Lorsqu'il regarda en bas, il s'attendait à voir un corps brisé, et il pouvait seulement recommencer à respirer lorsque tout ce qu'il vu fut des arbustes morts ou négligés.

Mais où avait-il bien pu aller? La ville était grande, il pouvait être n' importe où depuis ce matin, et oh, dieu, Kurt l'avait laissé seul. Qu'avait-il pensé?

Il tremblait tandis qu'il cherchait le nom de Blaind parmi ses contacts, Kurt mis son téléphone contre son oreille, en murmurant, "décroche, décroche, décroche putain, décroche" pendant que ça sonnait.

Ça prit du temps, et Kurt était totalement préparé à laisser un message vocal totalement paniqué, lorsque soudainement une voix dit dans son oreille, "'llo?"

"Blaine!" Kurt ferma les yeux et laissa sortir un soufflement de soulagement. "Blaine, où es-tu en ce moment?"

"Ou "Oui allo" comme la plupart des personnes disent," dis Blaine, en riant pratiquement, mais quand même pas. Et ça voix était pâteuse juste dans un sens que Kurt connaissait trop bien, et Kurt sentit un éclat de colère au milieu de son inquiétude.

"Putain, Blaine, dis-moi seulement ou tu es."

"Uhhh. J'sais pas."

"Tu ne sais pas?" Kurt pouvait entendre la musique derrière la voix de Blaine, et d'autre voix en arrière de tout ça. Au moins, il était en public, pour l'instant, mais il était impossible de faire une erreur quant à la sorte d'endroit qu'il était.

"Me souviens pas du nom."

"Blaine…"

"Pas loin. Marcher jusqu'ici. Oh,oh! Je suis au Kilroy's Bar and Grill. Enfin. C'est ce que dit le panneau..."

Kurt soupira. "Amelia, remets ton manteau," dit-il. "Reste où tu es, d'accord Blaine?"

"D'accoooooooord." Blaine s'arrêta, et tous les sons disparurent lorsqu'il raccrocha. Kurt alla voir Amelia pour l'aider avec son manteau avec lequel elle se battait, essayant de mettre ses bras dans les manches.

"On va où?" Demanda-t-elle.

"On va chercher ton stupide père," grogna Kurt. Ses vêtements d'hiver étaient juste à côté de la porte, donc il lui mis un chapeau sur la tête, aplatissant légèrement ses boucles sauvages, et une paire de gants dans ses mains pour faire bonne mesure - il pouvait voir que la neige commençait déjà à bien monter dehors ce qui n'aiderait pas pour aller chercher Blaine. S'il finissait par attraper un rhume par la putain de stupidité de Blaine il allait le payer extrêmement cher.

"Uh-ohhh. Est-ce que tu vas devoir mettre Papa dans le coin?"

"Peut-être. Allons-y."

Il prit sa main fermement tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue maintenant sombre, sortant en dehors du voisinage, en passant les petits magasins et les restaurants. Amelia se plaignait, évidemment, mais il l'ignora- il ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarque tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Blaine.

Tenant toujours la main de sa fille, il tourna sur le premier bar qu'il vit, un bar dans toute sa gloire éclairé aux néons. Lorsqu'il essaya de passer la porte, le garde du corps leva immédiatement la main. "Hey, mec, pas d'enfant."

"Quoi - non,non, je ne suis pas ici pour boire." Insista Kurt. Le garde du corps ne bougea pas. "On cherche seulement son père."

"Je ne peux pas la laisser entrer."

"Dans ce cas, l'avez-vous vu? Un petit peu plus petit que moi, cheveux bouclés bruns -allez, il ne devrait pas être ici. Il est un alcoolique. J'ai juste besoin de le ramener chez moi."

"Désolé, mec, pas mon problème."

Kurt grogna. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, cherchant le numéro de téléphone de Blaine dans son répertoire pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci il répondit immédiatement. "Blaine, est-ce que tu peux venir à la porte?" Cracha-t-il. "Ils ne me laissent pas entrer."

"Veux pas," dit Blaine. "'N'ai pas fini mon verre."

Sortant furtivement de derrière les jambes de Kurt, Amelia regarda de bas en haut avec des yeux écarquillés le videur du bar. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle ne devrait pas voir cette partie de la vie de Blaine. Toute inquiétude disparue, Kurt était maintenant vraiment en colère. "Putain, Blaine, sort d'ici tout de suite!" Cria-t-il pratiquement.

Amelia haleta et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. "Daddy, tu as dit un mauvais mot!"

"Maintenant!"

"D'accord, d'accord!"

Kurt n'attendit pas longtemps. Moins de 5 minutes tenant la main d'Amelia fermement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir (elle est trop curieuse parfois, agissant sans penser aux conséquences qui peuvent arriver par la suite) et tapant son pied impatiemment. Blaine apparut, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux complètement décoiffés en vacillant juste assez pour montrer qu'il était soul.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Kurt mit un doigt sur ses lèvres le faisant taire. "Ne. Dit. Rien." Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers la maison. Blaine trainait quelque pas derrière eux, ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait. Tout ce moment a gardé Blaine loin de l'alcool, gâché. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Enfermer Blaine dans sa maison? Il deviendrait fou en un seul jour. C'était inhumain.

À côté de lui, Amelia se plaignait d'être fatigué, Kurt la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la fin du trajet, remerciant le Bon Dieu qu'elle soit aussi légère et petite. Normalement il ne la trimballait pas partout, ne voulant pas la gâter, mais il ne voyait pas du tout le faire-valoir du moment.

C'était juste tellement frustrant. Il pensait qu'ils allaient quelques parts, que Blaine commençait à aller mieux. La dépression, l'alcoolisme, tout ça étaient liés - Blaine était triste, donc il buvait, ce qui le rendait encore plus triste, ce qui lui donnait envie de boire encore plus. Pour en fixer un, il doit en fixer un autre. Et Kurt pouvait accepter la difficulté que c'était de quitter une dépendance - mais Blaine ne semblait même se soucier de faire un effort, et ça, c'était le pire.

0

Blaine tomba sur le canapé lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, regardant au plafond, n'enlevant même pas son manteau d'hiver. Amelia le regarda, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait complètement oublié, il n'avait pas préparé le diner. La pauvre devait mourir de faim. "Que veux-tu pour le diner, Amelia?" Demanda Kurt fatigué.

"Beurre d'arachide et confiture!"

"Super. Va jouer dans ta chambre ou va faire tes devoirs ou peu importe pour un moment et je te l'apporte."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Je peux manger dans ma chambre?"

"Tu peux manger sur ton lit pour ce que j'en ai à faire, restes seulement dans ta chambre pour un moment."

Elle tapa dans ses mains montrant qu'elle était heureuse et courra dans sa chambre. Kurt ne regarda même pas Blaine, même s'il savait que Blaine le regardait, tandis qu'il sortait les ingrédients pour son sandwich, regardant d'un air dégouté le pot de beurre d'arachide.

Blaine se leva, vacillant légèrement, et dit, "Kurt..."

"À quoi pensais-tu?" Cracha Kurt. Il coupa une tranche de pain et la beurra avec du beurre d'arachide. "Que s'est-il passé dans ta putain de tête?"

"Je - je voulais juste un verre."

"Tu. Es. Un. Alcoolique." Blaine se renfrogna, Kurt ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire ou le ton qu'il avait employé. "Tu as besoin d'arrêter ça, Blaine, tu ne peux pas le refaire.

"Je t'emmerde, tu ne peux pas me contrôler-"

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment j'étais inquiet?" Sa voix monta d'un ton, dans le plus profond de sa pensée, il pensa à Amelia, et comment elle était capable de les entendre depuis sa chambre, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler moins fort. "Je ne savais pas où tu étais ou qu'est-ce que tu avais fait, je pensais que j'allais te trouver mort dans une putain d'allée quelque part - mais c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas? Tu essayais de boire jusqu'à la mort?"

"Pourquoi tu te soucis tant que ça putain?" Cria Blaine. "Pourquoi je devrais me soucier de ce que tu penses? Tu es parti. Tu m'as jeté dehors. Tu as terminé notre relation. Donc, n'agis pas comme si tu tenais à moi, merde!"

"Ce n'est pas à propos de nous! C'est à propos de toi! Tu es sous ma responsabilité et je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi si dès le moment où je sors de la maison tu fais l'opposé exact de ce que tu es sensé faire pour aller mieux! Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire, Blaine, t'enfermer? Te prendre au travail avec moi? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je prenne une autre semaine de congé pour pouvoir te garder comme un petit béb-"

"Je n'ai pas demandé ton aide!"

"Trop putain de dommage!"

"Arrêter de vous battre!"

Kurt sursauta. Amelia était debout dans le couloir, ses doigts dans ses oreilles, regardant les deux hommes avec de grands yeux larmoyants. "Arrêtez, arrêtez," gémissa-t-elle. "Les papas ne sont pas censés se battre."

Blaine se retourna. Kurt dut mettre une main sur le comptoir pour se garder debout, prenant de grandes respirations pour essayer de se calmer. Amelia continua, "Madame James dit qu'à la place de se battre, on doit, arriver à un-un compromis." Elle trébucha sur le mot, son visage peint de concentration. "Mon ami Max est bon au compromis. Il a cinq ans et demi. Les papas sont vieux. Donc les papas devraient être meilleurs que Max."

Un petit rire sans humour s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt. Il s'avança, s'agenouillant devant Amelia la tirant dans une étreinte serrée. "Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il. "Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à entendre ça, mon coeur. Papa et moi sommes justes... Stupide."

"Uh-huh," acquiesça-t-elle, et Kurt la serra encore plus fort. Ce n'est pas juste. Elle mérite de meilleurs pères, des pères qui ne se cri pas au visage l'un de l'autre. "Est-ce que je peux avoir mon sammich maintenant?"

"Je te le finis bientôt." Il la recula un peu pour lui presser un baiser sur le front. "Laisse un peu d'espace à Papa et à moi, d'accord?

"Kay."

"Je t'aime."

Elle courra encore vers sa chambre, plus heureuse encore après un calin et une promesse de sandwich. Kurt retourna dans la cuisine, refusant de regarder Blaine tandis qu'il essayait de finir le repas d'Amelia avec ses mains qui tremblaient. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Après une troisième tentative, d'essayer de ramasser la confiture avec un couteau à beurre en le faisant retomber à chaque fois dans le bocal à cause de ses mains tremblantes - il jura dans sa barbe de frustration - une autre main couvrit la sienne, l'arrêtant. "Laisse-moi le faire," dit Blaine, sa voix beaucoup plus aimable maintenant, et Kurt se mit silencieusement de côté. Le sandwich que Blaine fit était un peu bâclé, mais il coupa le pain en carrés justes de la façon dont leur fille l'aimait. Parce que même s'il était un malade complet, pensa Kurt amèrement et peut-être un peu trop, il était quand même le putain de père parfait aux yeux d'Amelia.

Kurt ne pouvait pas faire une seule petite chose de bien.

"Ne pleure pas," dit Blaine doucement. "S'il te plait." Kurt ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses yeux lui brûlaient avant que Blaine ne le mentionne, en s'essuyant les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper, de ses yeux il répondit.

"Je sais que j'ai besoin d'arrêter de te laisser m'affecter autant que ça," dit Kurt, parlant seulement à moitié à Blaine. "Mais je ne peux juste pas." Blaine ne répondit pas. Kurt essuya sa joue, essayant de regarder Blaine dans les yeux. "Et c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Vraiment, Blaine. C'est pourquoi tu me rends tellement en colère quand tu fous la merde comme ça - dieu,je, je t'aime, mais je te déteste lorsque tu es soul."

L'admission glissa trop facilement, trop rapidement, pour le reprendre. Et ça le surprenait, à quel point c'était facile à dire. C'était trop à penser pour le moment, donc Kurt ne le fit juste pas. Il le plaça au fond de sa tête pour qu'il puisse essayer de l'oublier.

Il espère seulement que Blaine est trop soul pour s'en souvenir le lendemain.

"Je sais."

"Donc pourquoi ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'aussi horrible de vouloir me soucier de toi?"

Blaine semblait terrifié, pour un moment, vulnérable. "Parce que tu ne devrais pas," dit-il, son regard si désespéré, presque suppliant.

Quoi? Blaine essaye de le protéger en le gardant à distance, en devenant un trou du cul complet? Pour quelque raison cela rendit Kurt encore plus en colère, ce qui était probablement ce que Blaine voulait, qu'il aille chier.

"Même," dit Kurt. Il prit le sandwich et une profonde inspiration. "Je vais donner ça à Amelia. Ensuite je vais aller dormir. Et tu ne vas plus jamais t'enfuir de cette maison."

Blaine acquiesça.

0

Peu importe combien de temps Kurt garda les yeux fermés ce soir-là, peu importe comment il était fatigué chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il était hanté de cauchemar, après un moment il regarda juste le noir du plafond, essayant de penser à rien.

Kurt sortit de sa chambre à l'aube, épuisé du fait qu'il essayait de dormir. Habituellement Blaine était debout à cette heure-ci, buvant du café sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais pas ce matin. Il eut seulement un moment d'inquiétude avant de voir la forme de Blaine sur le balcon.

Sa pensée immédiate fut Blaine se préparant à sauter. Mais il était juste assis, sur une des chaises de terrasses que Kurt utilisait très rarement. Oubliant le café pour le moment, Kurt sortit dans la brisque du matin.

Blaine ne regarda pas Kurt lorsque celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit. Il avait une cigarette qui pendait entre ses doigts (ou il avait eu le briquet qu'il avait dans son autre main, Kurt n'avait aucune idée), mais il ne l'avait pas encore allumé, et il semblait étonnement alerte pour la gueule de bois qu'il devait avoir. Peut-être que Blaine s'était habitué à la gueule de bois pendant les années. Peut-être que c'était pratiquement quelque chose de normal pour lui. Peut-être qu'être sobre ressemblait plus à une gueule de bois pour lui.

Il vit que Kurt le regardait et dit. "Un mec doit au moins avoir sa première fois." Il montra la cigarette. Il fut un temps où Kurt lui aurait pris et l'aurait jeté, pour que ça n'endommage pas sa voix, mais Blaine ne chantait plus désormais, plus depuis des années. Il l'alluma et prit une pouffe, la fumé sortant de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne tousse autour, assez durement pour faire grimacer Kurt. Il la laisse se consumer sur la petite table entre les deux chaises de jardin, lui donnant un air dégoûté. "Ugh." Sa voix était rauque à cause de la fumée qu'il avait inhalée.

"Si tu dois fumer, j'aurais espéré que tu y ailles avec de la marijuana." Dit Kurt - il était trop fatigué pour argumenter contre le fait de fumer en général. Ils l'avaient tous les deux expérimenter une ou deux fois au collège, et tandis que ça ne faisait rien à Kurt - juste le rendre fatigué, plus qu'autre chose - il avait aimé regarder Blaine devenir tout heureux, et super attentionné. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps. "C'est mieux. Ça ne te tuera pas contrairement aux autres."

Blaine lui donna un petit regard de côté. "Cela fait partie de ce que je veux."

"Arrête." Les yeux de Kurt s'assombrissent. Blaine haussa les épaules, se détournant à nouveau pour regarder le lever du soleil sur les gratte-ciel. Il ramassa la cigarette encore, la méditant, avant de la jeter sur la balustrade.

"Je suis désolé," dit Blaine après un long moment de silence. Il ne dit pas pourquoi il s'excusait et il n'avait pas besoin.

Kurt ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. "Je ne vais pas dire que ça va," dit-il. Il se demanda si Blaine se souvenait de beaucoup de choses de la nuit dernière - il espérait pas beaucoup. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Rien de tout n'est bien."

"Je sais." Kurt tourna la tête pour le regarder. La lumière du soleil rendit les cernes sous ses yeux plus présentent, et à quel point il était mince, évident. Les yeux de Blaine étaient rouges, ses cheveux étaient embroussaillés, sa mâchoire n'était pas rasée. Il ne ressemblait à rien, et il était tellement fatigué, mais c'était toujours la chose la plus belle que Kurt n'avait jamais vue. "Kurt?"

"Oui?"

"Je sais... Que je ne vais pas bien. Je n'arrête pas de dire le contraire, mais je ne vais pas bien. Je sais que je dois arrêter de me sentir comme ça, comme - comme si je tombais en lambeaux tous les jours, comme si j'étais déjà mort. J'ai besoin de laisser la thérapie me faire du bien et j'ai besoin de-" il soupira. "D'arrêter de boire. Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je sais tout ça."

Kurt acquiesça. Il regarda Blaine en silence, attendant que celui-ci continue. "Je ne sais juste pas comment." Murmura enfin Blaine, sa voix se brisant.

"Demande seulement." Dis Kurt, essayant de regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

Blaine avala difficilement, essayant de parler, mais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. "Aide-moi. S'il te plait." Il s'étouffa sur les mots, comme s'ils étaient physiquement pénibles à dire. Ce fut évidemment un soulagement même si ça faisait mal - un gros poids fut enlevé de ses épaules. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'être celui qui demande de l'aide, de ne pas être forcé. Il regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux écarquillés, vitreux - réellement, il avait juste peur que Kurt refuse. Comme s'il pouvait.

La main de Kurt traversa la table pour prendre celle de Blaine, la serrant fortement. Il acquiesça une fois - et il fut répondu par un sourire. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, un petit mouvement de lèvres, pratiquement non présent, mais les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent, et c'était le premier sourire ou rire qu'il avait vu ou entendu depuis des années.

"Je pense que tu devrais prendre un autre rendez-vous avec Naomi," dit Kurt.

"Kurt..." Protesta Blaine, si on pouvait appeler ça un rendez-vous, il le faisait presque à contrecœur.

"Elle est une professionnelle, Blaine; elle aide des gens comme toi tous les jours. Je suis là pour toi, peu importe ce qui arrive, je vais t'aider, mais - il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas, et elle oui."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. À elle ou toi ou quiconque." Blaine clignota des yeux, avalant, en regardant ses cuisses. "Dieu, quand est-ce que j'ai tourné comme ça?" Croassa-t-il.

"Tu vas te sentir mieux, Blaine," dit Kurt. Le jour d'avant il aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais admettant qu'il avait besoin de Kurt - ça donnait au châtain beaucoup plus d'espoir qu'il avait eu auparavant.

0

À mercredi prochain! Dites si vous avez aimé! Reviews?:3

Emma


End file.
